A minuit, le soleil se leva
by Maryn M. Weasley
Summary: Une Potion. Un don. Une arme. Une peur. Cette potion m'effraie. Mon don me protège, mais aussi me piège. En moi réside cette chose qui à la fois, me fascine et me dégoûte. Je suis le feu et la glace. Je suis l'ange et le démon. En moi tout est contraire et opposé. Percer les apparences, c'est une facilité, mais malheur à celui qui parviendra à entrer.
1. Un an auparavant

**Un an auparavant **_(corrigé)_

Elle s'en souvenait très bien. C'était encore tellement clair dans sa mémoire qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vécu la veille. C'était à la fin de l'été dernier, la nuit était tombée et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. L'air était doux, quoique légèrement frais, comme toujours en Angleterre. L'endroit grouillait de sorciers venus des quatre coins du monde pour assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Certains revêtaient les couleurs de la Bulgarie, et volaient sur leurs balais, imbibés de bière au beurre, ivres à en tomber par terre. D'autres, au contraire, s'étaient peint le visage aux couleurs de l'Irlande et portaient un chapeau haut de forme vert et blanc, secouant de grands drapeaux irlandais et chantant à tue-tête. Il fallait réussir à se frayer un chemin parmi les débris de nourriture, les tentes dressées ça et là, les sorciers chancelants, afin d'atteindre l'immense stade. La foule commençait tout juste à se diriger vers l'entrée, même si une bonne partie avait quelque peu perdu le sens de l'orientation.

Elle était venue avec son père : un grand homme brun et élancé, au regard noir comme l'ébène et aux sourcils constamment froncés, formant une petite ride au-dessus de l'arrête de son nez aquilin. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire dans laquelle il conservait précieusement sa baguette. Elle savait très bien que jamais son père ne serait venu assister à un match de Quidditch, si Lucius n'était pas venu, et encore moins si le Premier Ministre ne l'y avait pas convié. Non qu'il détestait le Quidditch, mais voir sa fille se dévergonder à frapper dans un cognard, cela le mettait hors de lui. Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune fille bien éduquée. Mais ici, sa renommée, ainsi que sa carrière, étaient en jeu : s'il ne se montrait pas souple à l'égard du Ministère, celui-ci lui refuserait son poste de directeur du Département des Mystères.

Ainsi donc, ils se retrouvaient au milieu de cette foule de sorciers surexcités et à moitié saouls, criant et chantant des hymnes d'encouragement.

- Ed' ! Héla une voix non loin d'eux.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et sa mine s'éclaircit à la vue de Lucius Malfoy. Un faible sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres sans arrêt pincées.

- Liliane, dit Edouard à sa fille, viens, ils sont ici.

Liliane et son père quittèrent la masse de la foule et s'approchèrent de Lucius, un homme fin et sec aux longs cheveux blonds qui, selon Liliane, se montrait toujours aussi aimable et chaleureux qu'une pierre tombale. Lucius tendit une main gantée à Edouard, qui la serra vigoureusement.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Lucius à Edouard avec un accent anglais particulièrement étudié.

- Et bien, répondit Edouard, pour ma part tout va pour le mieux, hormis le fait que cet endroit grouille de sorciers mal élevés et indécents.

Au même instant, une pétarade retentit au beau milieu de la foule, et des feux d'artifices multicolores s'élevèrent dans le ciel, éclairant un moment l'immense pleine dans laquelle les tentes étaient installées. Liliane, de ses grands yeux bleus foncés, observait avec fascination ce spectacle de couleurs et de lumières, exploser et virevolter au-dessus d'elle. Une grande exclamation s'éleva de la foule, et Liliane elle-même ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit murmure de surprise.

- Quand je te disais … Dit Edouard à Lucius.

Les feux d'artifices disparurent tout à coup, et seules les grandes lumières blanches du stade éclairaient maintenant les environs. Liliane se retourna afin de saluer Lucius : elle lui adressa un bref hochement de tête. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il ressemblait trop à son père: Edouard, tout comme Lucius, était persuadé que seuls les sorciers de sang pur avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie, ce qui faisait bien rire Liliane, car elle-même était de sang-mêlé.

- Nous devrions y aller, dit Lucius de sa voix froide en lançant un regard perçant à Liliane, Cornelius va s'impatienter.

Il se mit en marche, imité par Edouard, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Liliane remarqua Drago, le fils de Lucius, le portrait craché de son père : il était tout aussi grand et blond, le visage tout aussi fin et les yeux tout aussi perçant et empreints d'une lueur mauvaise … Mais pas que. Il portait un complet noir et semblait avoir une haute opinion de lui-même : la tenue devait y être pour quelque-chose. Liliane murmura un bonjour à peine audible, il le lui rendit avec réserve. Ils se mirent en route ensemble, à quelques mètres derrières leurs pères. Liliane n'avait rencontré Drago que quelques rares fois, lorsque son père se déplaçait à Londres pour régler des affaires urgentes au Ministère et qu'elle l'accompagnait. Depuis toujours, il lui avait semblé qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de son père, qu'il ne jurait que par lui et divinisait presque sa pensée. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui, c'était qu'il était élève à Poudlard et qu'il était de la maison Serpentard. La maison du père de Liliane, de ses grands-parents, de ses arrière-grands-parents, et de tous les membres de sa famille du côté d'Edouard. Elle-même ne savait pas à quelle maison elle pouvait appartenir : elle était élève à l'école française de Beauxbatons mais d'après son père, Liliane était une espèce de sorcière étrange qui aurait d'avantage eu sa place à Serdaigle, chez les originaux, les «bizarres ».

Ils atteignirent enfin l'entrée du stade, et grâce à leur statut spécial, Edouard et Lucius purent passer devant la horde de sorciers qui se bousculait pour passer les portes. Liliane leva la tête et se découragea devant le nombre de marches à gravir avant d'atteindre la loge du Premier Ministre. Il devait bien y en avoir mille, elles s'enchevêtraient et semblaient trembler à chaque passage. Les escaliers grouillaient de supporters, certains avaient déjà regagné leurs places.

- Et bien, dit Edouard, j'espère que vous avez du souffle.

Ils se mirent alors à grimper les marches. Intérieurement, Liliane priait pour qu'un balai lui tombe entre les mains et qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa place en un clin d'œil.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la seconde plate-forme, et qu'un petit sorcier trapu bousculait Liliane et Drago, la voix de Lucius s'éleva au-dessus de la rumeur et des cris :

- Disons que s'il pleut, tu seras le premier à le savoir !

Liliane se tourna vers Lucius, et vit qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un dans les escaliers au-dessus d'eux. Elle leva à son tour la tête et aperçut un rouquin au visage constellé de tâches de rousseur, une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes et mal coiffés, et un autre garçon, brun aux lunettes rondes et mal ajustées.

- Père et moi sommes dans la loge du Ministre, s'exclama Drago sur le même ton que son père en s'avançant vers le trio, sur invitation personnelle de Cornelius Fudge.

Son petit air suffisant agaçait Liliane. Elle s'avança à son tour pour mieux suivre l'échange. Elle vit Lucius donner un coup de son paumier à tête de serpent dans les côtes de son fils et le réprimander :

- Ne te vente pas Drago, avec ces gens, ce n'est pas la peine.

Liliane serra les dents : s'ils ne valaient pas la peine, pourquoi diable perdaient-ils leur temps à leur déverser des méchancetés ? Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le trio : tout trois regardaient les Malfoy avec colère. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. En regardant mieux, Liliane vit, un peu plus haut dans les escaliers, trois autres rouquins, dont une fille aux longs cheveux, et des jumeaux, qui portaient tout deux un chapeau aux couleurs de l'Irlande, le même que celui de Liliane. Le regard de l'un d'eux croisa brièvement celui de l'adolescente, mais elle le détourna aussi sec : elle avait honte d'être avec les Malfoy, honte que son père soit ami avec eux. Elle n'aimait pas leur snobisme, elle n'aimait pas leur intolérance et leur haine de tout ce qui n'était pas apparence, faste, richesse et notoriété. Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour suivre Drago, elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Lucius murmurer :

- Amuse-toi bien Potter … Pendant que tu le peux.

Potter … Potter … Liliane eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel elle mit un nom sur le garçon brun aux lunettes de travers. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, mais il avait disparu. Elle tomba en revanche nez-à-nez avec Lucius, qui la regardait toujours avec ce regard perçant, mais cette fois, elle y décela une pointe de suspicion: elle n'était pas censée avoir entendu la dernière phrase, elle le sentait. Elle soutint cependant son regard, avant de le laisser passer et de le suivre.

Mais ce que Lucius ne savait pas, c'était que Liliane savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer après le match, et surtout qui elle allait rencontrer.


	2. Deux serpents et un coeur de lion

**Deux serpents et un cœur de lion **_(corrigé)_

Maintenant, elle se tenait devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

Se retrouver propulsée à Poudlard en dernière année, après avoir passé toute sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, c'était un changement radical pour Liliane. Son père avait été appelé d'urgence au Ministère suite aux rumeurs à propos du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et plutôt que de laisser sa famille en France, Edouard avait préféré qu'elle l'accompagne à Londres. Ainsi donc, Liliane ferait sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard, avant de rejoindre elle aussi le Ministère. Son père désirait la voir prendre sa suite, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment: sa vrai passion (après le Quidditch), c'était les potions. Liliane raffolait de toutes ces fioles et de toutes ces substances magiques capables de tant de choses. Elle souhaitait devenir maître des potions ; qui plus est, elle possédait un réel don. Mais son père avait été catégorique: elle rentrerait au Ministère, comme lui, et avant lui, son père et son grand-père l'avaient fait.

Liliane soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants: elle entendait la rumeur des conversations depuis le hall, elle percevait les intonations dans la voix des élèves, elle pouvait deviner qu'ils étaient heureux d'être de retour chez eux, dans leurs maisons, leurs familles. Liliane fut parcourue d'un frisson: elle ne connaissait personne, elle n'avait pas de famille ici. Jamais qui que ce soit n'avait franchi les murs de cette école onze ans passés, tous avaient reçu une lettre leur indiquant qu'ils étaient bien admis à l'école de sorcellerie. Pour Liliane, c'était différent, cela ressemblait presque à une infraction. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, sa place était en France, près de Fleur. Fleur. Son amie d'enfance. Elle qui était venue ici l'an passé disputer le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Liliane se souvenait encore de sa lettre annonçant que la Coupe de Feu l'avait choisie comme championne de Beauxbâtons, l'excitation et la fierté qui transparaissaient au travers des lignes. Mais Liliane se souvenait aussi du retour de Fleur, de sa mine abattue et déconfite, et de l'annonce de la mort de cet élève de Pouffesouffle, apparemment tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Elle n'était plus la même depuis, et Edouard avait interdit à Liliane de la revoir: selon lui, elle empoissonnait l'esprit de sa fille avec des mensonges et des élucubrations de gamin de quatorze ans. Mais Liliane savait. Elle la croyait.

Un picotement dans sa main la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle serra le poing pour faire passer la douleur, mais elle ne faisait que s'accentuer. Elle se maudit en silence et pria pour que la potion soit prête après le repas, elle souffrait de plus en plus. Elle inspira profondément: il fallait qu'elle se décide à entrer, mais la panique la prit tout à coup. Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac et elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. D'un moment à l'autre, elle ouvrirait les portes, et Poudlard entier aurait les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle, Liliane, dix-sept ans, et parfaite étrangère. Dire qu'elle était une amie de Fleur Delacour n'aiderait en rien. Elle passa la main dans ses longues boucles auburn et réajusta sa chemise blanche. Au même instant, les portes s'ouvrirent et les voix se turent.

Liliane déglutit: deux rangées de longues tables bordaient chaque côté de la grande porte, et à chaque table, plus d'une centaine d'élèves la regardait d'un air interrogateur. En face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la salle, une longue table à laquelle les professeurs siégeaient. Et au centre, sur un grand fauteuil en bois sculpté, les yeux rivés sur elle à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, était assis le directeur. Il la regardait avec une expression mi-interrogatrice, mi-amusée. Liliane osa jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle: seules des torches éclairaient la salle, et le plafond magique laissait apparaître un ciel étoilé parfaitement dégagé, dans lequel flottaient des centaines de bougies. De grandes fenêtres, pareilles à des vitraux, bordaient les murs en vieilles pierres.

- Je pense, s'exclama alors Dumbledore en se levant, que la ponctualité est votre qualité principale, miss Durose.

Liliane cligna plusieurs fois des paupières: elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite ahurie. Dumbledore lui fit un petit geste de la main lui signifiant d'approcher. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle et s'avança dans l'allée vers la table des professeurs. La clé était de ne pas regarder au sol, ni de montrer qu'elle était gênée. Tout en marchant vers le fond, elle sentait les regards fixés sur elle, et certains élèves murmurer sur son passage. Lorsqu'enfin elle atteignit l'estrade, une vieille femme au chapeau pointu vert se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir Liliane Durose, élève en septième année, jusqu'alors étudiante au lycée de sorcellerie Beauxbâtons.

Un murmure parcourut l'ensemble des élèves.

- Les raisons de sa venue ici sont purement justifiées et acceptables, trancha la femme au chapeau pointu, j'attends de vous une attitude positive et des plus accueillantes vis-à-vis d'elle.

Liliane s'était avancée et faisait maintenant face aux élèves. Sur la table tout de suite à sa gauche, elle reconnut Drago Malfoy, qui d'ailleurs, ne semblait nullement étonné de son arrivée. Pour la première fois, elle fut heureuse de le rencontrer.

- Comme tout nouvel élève, reprit la femme au chapeau, une maison doit lui être attribuée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Liliane et lui indiqua un tabouret. La jeune fille fit quelques pas et s'y assit, sous les regards de l'assemblée d'élèves, puis elle sentit qu'on lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Drago se redresser, puis elle fut plongée dans le noir.

_« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'attribue une maison à une élève de dernière année._ » Lui dit la petite voix du Choixpeau.

_« Je m'en serais bien passée ... »_ Rétorqua Liliane.

_« Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que … »_

La voix se tut, et le silence se fit complet. Elle n'entendait même plus les bruits de la Grande Salle. Elle était sourde et aveugle. Mais elle savait pourquoi. Le Choixpeau avait lu en elle, et ce qu'il y avait découvert l'avait sûrement beaucoup étonné. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à Liliane, la voix reprit:

_« Ton père était un Serpentard ? Ainsi que tous les autres membres de sa famille ? Il semblerait que chez toi, la soif de pouvoir et l'ambition n'aient pas de limites. »_

Liliane retint sa respiration. Elle n'entendait plus que deux choses: la petite voix, et les battements de son cœur.

_« Mais il y a en toi quelque-chose de différent ... Je vois du courage, et de l'honneur. Cependant, une certaine rancœur semble t'habiter depuis bien longtemps, et ton orgueil pourrait finir par te piéger ton besoin d'indépendance est tel qu'il serait temps de songer … A te rebeller. »_

Et la voix se tut de nouveau.

Se rebeller ?

Mais le Choixpeau reprit, et cette fois pour toute la salle:

- GRYFFONDOR !

Liliane se vit retirer le Choixpeau dans la foulée, et ce qu'elle vit avant que les applaudissements ne retentissent, ce fut la déception sur le visage de Drago. Elle soutint légèrement son regard, avant de tourner la tête et de se diriger vers la table d'à côté. Elle s'assit au bout, près d'une jeune fille aux longues boucles blondes et coiffées d'un serre-tête rose, et en face d'un grand métisse au sourire très charmeur.

Elle avait été mise dans la maison Gryffondor, pas dans la maison Serpentard. Le Choixpeau avait décelé en elle quelque-chose de spécial, de différent de ses prédécesseurs. Elle n'en revenait pas, son père lui-même n'en reviendrait pas. Non … Il n'en reviendrait pas, il serait fou de colère : sa fille n'était pas dans la maison des sangs purs et des familles de « vrais » sorciers. Elle était là, parmi des sangs purs, des sangs-mêlés, et des enfants de moldus. En réalité, elle ne pouvait demander mieux : elle défiait son père, et conte son gré.

Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon en face d'elle.

- Ça va ? Pas trop impressionnée ? Lui demanda-t-il sans se départir de son beau sourire.

Liliane haussa les épaules:

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

Elle esquissa un sourire timide.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit ça, poursuivit-il, quelqu'un de plus de onze ans participer à la cérémonie des répartitions.

- Je pense bien, oui, répondit Liliane en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis Dean Thomas, dit finalement le garçon, à côté de toi, c'est Lavande (il désigna la jeune fille blonde), et à côté de moi, c'est Seamus. Tu verras, Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure des maisons, tu t'y plairas. Quant aux professeurs ... Tu les découvriras par toi-même, ils sont pleins de surprises.

Seamus rit.

- Tout ce qu'on te dira pour l'instant, dit ce dernier, c'est que la petite potelée en rose, on la connaît pas plus que toi.

Liliane dirigea son regard sur « la petite potelée en rose ».

- Mais, s'exclama-t-elle, c'est Dolores Ombrage !

- Tu la connais ? Demanda Lavande.

- Oui, c'est une collègue de travail de mon père.

Au fond d'elle, Liliane riait jaune : elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son père l'avait inscrite à Poudlard: une rumeur sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une Fleur soit disant atteinte, un poste très urgent au Ministère, et maintenant un membre même du Ministère comme professeur. Les coïncidences s'enchainaient beaucoup en ce moment.

- Et qu'enseigne-t-elle ?

- La défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Dean.

La cerise sur le gâteau.

Liliane était arrivée au moment où les desserts étaient apparus sur les tables. Son regard se posa sur un énorme chou à la crème. Elle ne prit que la moitié et le mangea avec appétit. Autour d'elle, la conversation battait son plein : Seamus parlait Quidditch, et racontait les exploits de sa mère lorsqu'elle était élève à Poudlard, puis Dean enchaîna sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Vous y croyez, vous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment que non ! Trancha Seamus, Tu-Sais-Qui a été détruit lorsqu'il a tenté de tuer Harry, tout le monde le sait. C'est des bêtises, il ne cherche qu'à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il l'a toujours cherchée de toute manière, et Dumbledore ne fait rien pour arranger les choses.

Liliane leva un sourcil, perplexe. Seamus avait une mine renfrognée, et aborder le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avérait être un sujet plus que sensible.

- A mon avis, contra Dean, ce n'est pas un hasard si le Ministère nous envoie un de ses émissaires. Elle n'est là que pour veiller à ce qu'aucun débordement ne se crée. Enfin, ça ne te semble pas étrange comme coïncidence ?

Liliane acquiesça en mangeant sa dernière bouchée de chou.

- Je vois que la paranoïa t'as finalement atteint durant l'été, souffla Seamus.

Liliane suivait l'échange avec attention : les opinions semblaient partagées, et surtout très controversées, à l'égard du Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais ces disparitions de sorciers, et ces meurtres de moldus qui commençaient à se perpétrer au sein de l'Angleterre ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Et les mangemorts rôdaient. Oh oui, ils rôdaient, Liliane était la première à le savoir.

Le banquet touchait à sa fin, et les élèves commençaient à quitter la salle afin de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les premières années se regroupaient derrière les préfets, coiffés de leurs grands chapeaux pointus noirs. Dean et Seamus se levèrent. Liliane allait les imiter, mais Drago vint à sa rencontre, flanqué de deux autres garçons.

- Je m'attendais à te voir à Serpentard, lui dit-il en posant ses mains sur la table.

Quelques élèves de la table tournèrent la tête dans leur direction, intrigués par la venue, apparemment exceptionnel, de Drago du côté des Gryffondor. Liliane se leva pour lui faire face.

- J'ai espéré ne pas me voir à Serpentard, murmura-t-elle.

Drago fixa Liliane de ses grands yeux gris métal, surpris par sa réponse. Puis son regard se déporta derrière elle, et s'assombrit.

- En espérant que les sangs-de-bourbe te soient d'une grande aide. Bienvenu à Poudlard, _Lili_ !

Interloquée par le ton subitement agressif qu'il venait de prendre, Liliane se retourna pour voir qui il regardait. Un peu plus loin, se tenaient Harry et le rouquin qu'elle avait vus un an auparavant à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, eux-mêmes à qui Drago et son père s'en étaient pris. Tous deux regardaient dans sa direction, le regard tout aussi sombre.

- Sang-de-bourbe, vraiment ? Rétorqua Liliane d'un ton parfaitement calme, ton père ne t'a jamais appris à parler correctement, Drago ?

L'interpelé reporta son attention sur elle et ignora sa remarque.

- S'il y a bien un conseil que je peux te donner, dit-il en se rapprochant sensiblement d'elle, éloigne-toi d'eux.

Il désigna Harry et son ami roux.

Liliane voulut l'interroger, mais il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, flanqué des ses deux acolytes. De dos, ils ressemblaient à des gorilles. Elle le trouvait étrange, mais n'arrivait pas encore à cerner la cause de son attitude. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, c'était son père.

Liliane allait tourner les talons, lorsque la voix de Dumbledore l'interpella. Elle s'approcha de lui avec réserve.

- Miss Durose, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Liliane attendait la suite : elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait appelée. Elle remarqua un autre homme derrière le directeur : il était pâle et ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage qui ne connaissait plus la joie. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier aussi noire que ses cheveux. Il observait Liliane avec méfiance. Ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

- Je vous présente le professeur Rogue, poursuivit Dumbledore.

L'homme s'approcha d'eux. Liliane se raidit.

- Je sais que vous aviez insisté pour préparer vous-même votre potion, mais le professeur Rogue préfère s'en charger.

Liliane sentit la panique la gagner.

- Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, miss Durose, la potion sera préparée comme elle l'a toujours été, vous en avez ma parole.

Liliane tourna ses yeux soudains remplis de crainte vers le professeur Rogue.

- Notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, est aussi au courant de votre traitement. Sachez que si, pour une raison quelquonque, il vous arrive malheur, vous pouvez vous tourner vers elle.

Liliane hocha vaguement la tête. Elle avait toujours préparé sa potion elle-même, elle n'avait confiance en personne et jamais elle n'avait confié cette tache à quelqu'un d'autre. Le professeur Rogue lui tendit un flacon en émeraude surmonté d'un bouchon d'argent représentant deux serpents enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. Liliane le saisit avec précaution et observa un instant le liquide à travers l'émeraude opaque. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.

- Elle est à renouveler chaque moi, lui dit le professeur Rogue avec froideur, venez me prévenir une semaine à l'avance, le temps que je puisse la préparer comme il se doit.

- D'accord … Murmura Liliane sans quitter le liquide des yeux.

Le brouhaha des conversations se faisait de moins en moins bruyant : les derniers élèves étaient en train de quitter la Grande Salle.

- Soyez prudente, dit finalement Dumbledore, ne placez pas votre confiance en n'importe qui, surtout par les temps qui courent. Nous savons d'où vous venez et nous savons qui vous êtes, alors n'allez pas jouer avec le feu …

Sur ces dernières paroles, Liliane rangea le flacon dans la poche de son jean, le regard rivé au sol.


	3. A Poudlard

**A Poudlard **_(corrigé)_

Fred Weasley se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, scrutant le fond de la Grande Salle avec intérêt. Les derniers élèves rejoignaient leurs dortoirs, seuls le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, et la nouvelle restaient discuter, l'air grave.

- Bon, Freddy, on bouge ou quoi ? S'impatienta son double en lui donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule.

- Deux minutes, répondit Fred, les yeux plissés, j'ai déjà croisé cette fille quelque-part …

- Tu auras tout le temps d'y réfléchir pendant la nuit, rétorqua George, viens maintenant, Lee nous attend.

Il tourna les talons, et après un moment d'hésitation, Fred le suivit. Tandis qu'ils remontaient les grands escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondor, Fred se triturait les méninges afin de se souvenir. Il l'avait déjà vue, il en était certain.

Ils atteignirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, devant lequel leur meilleur ami Lee Jordan les attendait.

- Mais enfin les gars, vous êtes allés vous promener ou quoi ?

- Evidemment que non, répondit George, Fred reluquait la nouvelle.

Il lança un regard malicieux à son frère jumeau.

- Je ne la reluquais pas, se défendit-il, j'essayais de me souvenir d'où je la connaissais.

- De tes rêves les plus fous ? Plaisanta George.

- Tais-toi, ou je te verse une potion de vomissement dans ton jus de citrouille.

George haussa les épaules, blasé, puis commença à discuter avec Lee. Fred, quant à lui, cherchait toujours. Ces yeux bleus foncés, il les avait tout de suite reconnus. Il fronça les sourcils. Les yeux bleus, les yeux bleus. Mais oui !

- C'était l'année dernière, à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! S'exclama-t-il, elle était avec Malfoy et son père. Tu ne te souviens pas George ? Elle portait le même chapeau que nous.

- Complètement zappé, dit-il en guise de réponse.

Fred secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

- Bon, on rentre, avant que Rusard nous colle notre première retenue de l'année ?

Et les trois garçons disparurent derrière le tableau.

Liliane était recroquevillée dans un des gros fauteuils en vieux cuir, près de la cheminée. Les flammes s'étaient presque entièrement éteintes, seules les braises crépitaient faiblement. Elle s'était enroulée dans une grosse couverture en laine bordeaux qui lui grattait les jambes et les épaules. Un gros grimoire était ouvert sur ses genoux, et, posé dessus, la fiole de potion.  
Liliane l'observait d'un air interdit. Les deux serpents semblaient d'avantage vouloir se dévorer mutuellement. De toute manière, avec cette potion à l'intérieur, le flacon ne pouvait lui être que détestable, et d'autant plus parce que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait rempli.

La France lui manquait. Beauxbâtons lui manquait, et par-dessus tout, Fleur. C'était le moment où elles avaient le plus besoin l'une de l'autre, et bien sur, son père l'avait choisi pour les séparer. Comme toujours, Edouard retirait à sa fille tout ce qui était susceptible de la rendre heureuse.

Les paupières de Liliane s'alourdissaient: il devait être minuit passé, et la salle commune était plongée dans un profond silence, le silence du sommeil. C'était un silence agréable, Liliane pouvait sentir que la plupart des élèves rêvaient. À l'exception peut-être, de Harry Potter, dont les nuits étaient hantées par l'assassinat de cet élève de Pouffesouffle ... Cédric Diggory.

Liliane porta son attention sur le rêve de Harry: elle y vit un cimetière, la tombe de Jedusor père, puis Cédric foudroyé par l'éclair aveuglant de l'avada kedavra. Elle entendit aussi Harry crier dans son cauchemar, puis il se réveilla en sursaut. À cet instant, Liliane quitta ses pensées : il avait dû sentir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui rêvait.

Elle n'osait même pas imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'avait dû endurer ce garçon, mais surtout, elle s'interdisait de penser à ce qui l'attendait.

Son regard retomba sur le flacon couleur d'émeraude. Elle le saisit et le rangea dans sa poche de pyjama, avant de plier sa couverture et de quitter le fauteuil, son grimoire sur l'histoire de Poudlard sous le bras. Ainsi chargée, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, mais un panneau d'affichage attira son attention. En s'approchant un peu, Liliane put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une liste d'inscription aux sélections de Quidditch. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et après s'être munie d'une plume, elle nota son nom sur la liste en pensant à son très cher père.

Son livre glissa de sous son bras, elle se pencha pour le ramasser. En se relevant, elle aperçut une ombre en face d'elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir, mais le feu n'éclairait plus assez. L'ombre se déplaça vers elle en flottant, laissant penser qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol. Enfin elle arriva à sa hauteur: c'était un fantôme.

- L'heure est déjà bien avancée ! S'exclama le fantôme d'une voix forte et enjouée.

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, répondit spontanément Liliane, soudainement affolée par le manque de discrétion du fantôme.

- Et alors ? Je suis Peeves l'esprit farceur, je me contre-fiche de réveiller qui que ce soit. J'aimerais surtout voir ta tête quand je t'aurais pris le flacon de potion de la poche.

Liliane le serra de toutes ses forces.

- N'y pense même pas, siffla-t-elle.

Peeves se rua sur elle, mais elle l'esquiva avec agilité.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si précieux là-dedans ? Tonitrua Peeves en poursuivant Liliane à travers la pièce.

Il finit par renverser une pile de livre et de parchemins, avant de disparaître en éclatant de rire de l'autre côté d'un mur. Liliane s'était cachée derrière une chaise. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fit le constat: Peeves avait fait voler des feuilles de parchemin dans toute la salle commune, et un livre avait perdu sa reliure.

- Quelle barbe ... Jura Liliane en se frappant le front.

Elle prit sa baguette et entreprit de tout remettre en ordre avant de monter se coucher, mais quelqu'un l'avait devancée.

- Tu en fais un boucan à toi toute seule !

La pièce finit de se remettre en ordre, et un garçon termina de descendre les marches des escaliers.

- C'est pas ton fort la discrétion apparemment, t'as dû réveiller tout le dortoir.

Liliane rougit et s'excusa, toute confuse :

- Pardon ... Un fantôme est venu mettre son grain de sel dans mes affaires …

- Peeves ? Demanda le garçon.

Liliane hocha la tête.

- Je comprends mieux, je me disais aussi, à part les expériences de Fred et George, rien ne fait un tel raffut à une heure si tardive.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pas de soucis, lui répondit le garçon en remontant vers son dortoir, en même temps, on ne peut rien faire contre Peeves. Bonne nuit !

Plus tard, Liliane apprendrait qu'il s'appelait Neville Londubat.

Elle gravit à son tour les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles. La pierre était froide sous ses pieds, et elle se mit à grelotter. Elle ouvrit délicatement la grosse porte en bois, qui ne se fit pas prier pour grincer. Liliane s'immobilisa un instant, mais voyant que personne ne bronchait, elle rejoignit son lit à baldaquin à pas de loup. Elle tira les lourds rideaux en velours rouge et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Il faisait parfaitement noir. Elle se concentra sur les bruits de respiration des autres filles du dortoir, toutes dormaient profondément, le vacarme qu'avait causé Peeves n'avait pas l'air de les avoir gênées. En se retournant, Liliane sentit le flacon contre elle : il était encore dans sa poche. Elle l'en retira et le plaça sous son oreiller, puis enfin, ferma les yeux. Elle fut un instant submergée par le flot de rêves et de pensées des autres filles, mais après un petit effort, elle réussit à faire le vide dans sa tête, puis à s'endormir.

_« Fleur,_

_Je pense que je comprends mieux ta fascination pour cet immense château aux couloirs interminables et aux escaliers mouvants. Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est la bibliothèque. Je pense que cela ne t'étonnes pas: ces étagères tellement hautes qu'on pourrait à peine en atteindre le sommet, et tellement de livres ... Tout le savoir du monde semble être contenu dans ces anciens livres et grimoires, pour certains aussi vieux que l'école._

_Aussi étrange que cela pourrait te paraître, je fais maintenant partie de la maison Gryffondor, et non Serpentard, comme mon père aurait aimé, ni même Serdaigle. Tu sais, la maison des « originaux ». Autant te dire que c'est non sans une pointe d'ironie et de joie un peu mauvaise que j'attends la lettre de mon père pestant contre le choix du Choixpeau. Je pourrais presque mettre ma main à couper qu'il tentera de me changer de maison._

_Je commence doucement à m'habituer à l'endroit, c'est loin d'être détestable, au contraire, les professeurs excellent dans leur domaine et sont toujours à l'écoute de leurs élèves, et les élèves eux-mêmes ne traînent (presque) jamais les pieds pour aller en cours, sauf quand notre professeur de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall, nous demande de lui rendre trois rouleaux de parchemins sur un sujet de notre choix, histoire de mettre un peu d'huile dans nos rouages._

_Je ne me suis pas perdue une seule fois, du moins, pas encore, mais j'ai de très bons guides, à commencer par deux garçons de ma maison: Dean et Neville. Depuis le début de la semaine, soit l'un, soit l'autre, me montre certains endroits cachés ou simplement me racontent des anecdotes sur tel ou tel professeur, sur tel ou tel élève. Ce que j'ai pu constater presque instantanément, c'est qu'ils n'appréciaient pas trop les Serpentard, et Neville est terrifié par le professeur de potion.  
Mais malgré ça, Beauxbâtons me manque, surtout mon petit uniforme en soie bleue, sagement rangé dans mon armoire, en France. Tu me manques aussi beaucoup, Fleur, je ne peux plus me confier comme je le faisais avant, je suis prête à parier que les hiboux sont interceptés par le Ministère et notre courrier, lu. Mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, j'espère le contraire._

_Répond-moi vite, et donne-moi de tes nouvelles._

L.

P.S: je ne la fais plus moi-même. »

C'était un jeudi soir pluvieux, et Liliane se félicitait d'être assise au chaud dans un coin de la bibliothèque, cachée des regards. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais l'endroit était plein à craquer. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, ne cessait de rouspéter contre les élèves trop bruyants, ou lorsqu'ils ne prenaient pas suffisamment soin de ses livres.

Liliane aurait pu passer le reste de l'année dans cette salle, à lire un à un tous les livres, surtout qu'elle avait repéré une étagère entière consacrée au Quidditch. L'ambiance feutrée, les odeurs d'encre et de vieux parchemins lui rappelaient un peu la petite maison de campagne perdue de sa grand-mère moldue, en Vendée.

Elle finit d'écrire sa lettre et la rangea dans son enveloppe. Elle rassembla ses parchemins et rangea soigneusement son devoir de potion dans son sac. Puis elle prit les trois livres qu'elle avait empreintés pour les remettre à leur place.

- Mais si, je suis certain que ça pourrait fonctionner ! S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

En se retournant, elle vit les deux jumeaux rouquins que tout Poudlard connaissait.

- Mais bien sur que non, dit l'un, regarde, ça va exploser.

- Mais justement !

Ils étaient penchés sur un gros livre aux reliures multicolores. Ce devait être le seul livre aussi coloré de toute l'école.

L'un d'eux se retourna, le livre brandi dans les mains.

- Je te dis que non, ce n'est pas le but de celui-là.

Il manqua d'envoyer son livre dans la figure de Liliane.

- Je viserais ton nez la prochaine fois, plaisanta-t-il en rangeant le livre.

- Je tiens à le conserver intact, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Au même instant, Madame Pince leur fondît dessus, faisant sursauter Liliane:

- Vous trois, hors d'ici ! Vous dérangez vos camarades, et Monsieur Weasley, traitez ce livre mieux que ça je vous prie !

Liliane écarquilla les yeux, à côté d'elle, les jumeaux ricanaient.

- Mais j'ai rien fais, moi ! Protesta Liliane.

- Dehors jeune fille, si vous voulez rester loin des problèmes, restez loin des Weasley !

Liliane attrapa sa sacoche avec force.

- Vieille bique, susurra-t-elle.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard vers la vieille bique en question.

Elle s'arrêta dans le grand couloir et enfila son sac en bandoulière, contrariée. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

- C'est vrai que Madame Pince ressemble à une biquette, dit l'un des jumeaux à son frère.

Liliane se retourna et les observa un moment sans rien dire.

- Et désolés, dit l'un d'eux, t'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je crois.

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux grands et tellement semblables que Liliane se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir les différencier : hormis leurs vêtements, rien, absolument rien, ne permettait de différencier George de Fred. Ils avaient la même coupe de cheveux, le même épi, la même allure, le même air malicieux et les mêmes tâches de rousseur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Liliane, elle n'a pas l'air bien commode de toute manière.

- C'est une vieille fille, dit Fred.

- Qui n'a que ses livres pour compagnie, enchaîna George.

- Et des parchemins tout rabougris, murmura Liliane.

Ils s'esclaffèrent, et leurs rires résonnèrent dans tout le couloir. Ce fut le moment que Dolores Ombrage choisit pour passer.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë, sans abandonner son sourire, ceci n'est pas une cours de récréation.

- Elle, je ne l'aime pas du tout, murmura un des deux garçons de manière à ce qu'Ombrage n'entende pas.

Liliane non plus ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas surtout parce que son père s'entendait beaucoup trop avec elle, et elle était certaine qu'ils étaient de mèche quant à l'arrivée de Liliane à Poudlard. Depuis le début de la semaine, à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, Liliane sentait le regard d'Ombrage peser sur elle, mais elle était par contre incapable de savoir pourquoi. Satanée occlumentie, Ombrage la maniait mieux que n'importe qui.

- Attention à vous Monsieur Weasley, une quatrième punition serait sûrement mal vue par vos parents.

_« On n'est plus à ça près » _pensa-t-il.

Liliane eut un petit rire qu'elle s'empressa de refouler, mais il l'avait entendue.

- N'arrivez pas en retard en cours demain, dit Ombrage, et regagnez vos salles communes, il se fait tard.

Il n'était que dix-neuf heures.

Elle s'éloigna, et tous trois regagnèrent les grands escaliers. Ils durent attendre qu'ils aient fini de faire des siennes pour pouvoir finalement grimper vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Et pour finir, on n'aura même pas trouvé, dit George à son frère.

- Trouvé quoi ? Demanda Liliane, intriguée.

- C'est secret défense pour l'instant, répondit Fred.

Les jumeaux étaient des grands amateurs de farces et attrapes, et ils en distribuaient un peu à tout le monde dans l'école : des tas de bonbons qui simulaient des maladies, des fausses baguettes magiques, et pleins d'autres babioles du même genre. Liliane ne s'y était pas encore vraiment intéressée, mais elle n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant.

- Des feux d'artifices ? Insista-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard furtif.

- On ne dira rien, chantonna Fred.

- Oh, c'est pas grave, je sais que c'est ça.

Fred fit la moue. Elle avait trouvé. En même temps, ce n'était pas trop compliqué avec eux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Elle était bondée d'élèves, certains travaillaient, d'autres lisaient, d'autres encore discutaient près du feu ou dans certains coins. Il faisait bon, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale. Liliane aimait ça, surtout parce qu'elle n'y était pas trop habituée.

George Weasley s'approcha de la liste des Gryffondor candidats aux sélections de Quidditch.

- Tu joues, Liliane ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant son nom, en tête de liste.

- Plutôt oui, répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

- Et tu voudrais quel poste ? S'enquit Fred.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite.

- Poursuiveuse à coup sûr, plaisanta George.

- Non, répondit Liliane, batteur.


	4. En parallèle

**En parallèle **_(corrigé)_

Au même instant, dans la sombre salle commune des Serpentards, Drago Malfoy terminait de lire la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée. Il la posa sur la table en bois noir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Au fond de lui, il pensait que son père n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même, mais il savait bien qu'il le ferait, parce que jamais il n'oserait le défier : il n'en avait pas le courage. Il ne l'avait jamais eu. Edouard Durose était pareil : lui aussi était un noble aristocrate de sang pur, et lui aussi ne demandait qu'à ce que justice soit faite aux enfants de moldus. Mais avec le retour de Lord Voldemort, cela ne tarderait pas à arriver. Seulement, sa fille semblait avoir la force et le courage de se dresser contre son père : il l'avait senti lorsque le choixpeau lui avait été retiré de la tête et que son regard s'était attardé sur celui de Drago. Elle était fière de ne pas faire partie de la maison Serpentard, et le défi se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus océan. Ses beaux yeux … Drago se ressaisit. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Son père le lui avait interdit. Et puis, il ne voulait pas être associé à une Gryffondor, amis avec des traitres à leur sang et des sang-de-bourbe.

Il releva la tête : Pansy Parkinson s'était assise en face de lui, et le regardait avec des yeux langoureux. Habituellement, il se serait gonflé d'orgueil et de fierté, mais à ce moment-même, il ne demandait qu'à ce qu'elle parte.

- Ca ne va pas, Drago ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tout va très bien, répondit précipitamment Drago en pliant la lettre en deux et en la rangeant dans la poche de sa veste.

Pansy ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? Insista-t-elle en battant des cils.

- Je vais bien, Pansy, s'énerva Drago.

Pansy ne se démonta pas. Elle croisa les jambes, posa les coudes sur la table et appuya sa tête sur ses mains, tout en continuant à observer Drago. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait : beau, noble, riche, et ambitieux. Avec lui, elle était certaine d'avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, d'assoir sa réputation et de garantir sa sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? S'impatienta Drago, voyant très bien qu'elle minaudait.

Pansy prit un air faussement contrarié et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout … Je te connais, et je vois que ça ne va pas … Tu peux tout me dire, Drago, tu sais …

- Je ne crois pas non, la coupa-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Pansy serra la mâchoire en voyant Drago s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

Drago alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il n'y avait personne, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce aux couleurs argent et vert. Il enjamba une valise et s'avança vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur un paysage artificiel : ici, dans les cachots, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur l'extérieur, tout était sortilège et illusion. Comme beaucoup de choses en fait. Comme beaucoup de monde aussi. Chaque jour, depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Drago Malfoy entrait dans la peau d'un personnage, il jouait la carte de l'arrogance, de l'orgueil et de la méchanceté, et s'entourer de ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle faisait que jamais on n'osait s'attaquer à lui. Il pouvait donc malmener le premier qui le dérangeait, ou simplement pousser celui qui barrait sa route sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il pouvait maudire Harry Potter autant qu'il le voulait, il pouvait le ridiculiser en publique ; en fait, il pouvait tout. Ou presque. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, c'était être lui-même. Mais même s'il l'était, ce ne serait pas très reluisant : il aurait peur de tout, il serait perdu. Il était incapable de se débrouiller seul, peut-être aussi parce que jamais son père ne l'avait vraiment laissé s'exprimer. Mais Drago ne cherchait pas non plus à devenir indépendant. Il craignait son père plus que personne. Et maintenant plus que de coutume.  
Il reprit la lettre et la relut à la lumière de sa baguette.

_« […] Je compte sur toi Drago, tu connais l'enjeu. Tu sais aussi ce qui t'attends si tu réussis […] »_

Drago soupira. Oui, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il réussissait. Mais s'il ne réussissait pas, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Son père allait-il le livrer à Voldemort pour ne pas avoir fait honneur à la très respectable famille des Malfoy ? Non, sa mère l'en empêcherait, elle était capable de tout pour son fils unique. Drago pensait qu'elle était même capable de s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui, du moins, il l'espérait. Oui, il le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Après avoir jeté de rapides coup d'œil autour d'elle, Liliane versa deux goutes de potion dans son jus de citrouille, avant de ranger discrètement le flacon dans son sac. Elle but son verre cul-sec, réprimant une grimace. Même dilué dans du jus de citrouille, le mélange restait amer. Un mauvais goût lui restait dans la bouche, et elle rebut un autre verre pour le faire passer.

Elle s'était levée un peu tard aujourd'hui, et il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde à la table du petit déjeuné, tous se rendaient déjà vers leurs salles de cours. Son premier cours de la journée était défense contre les forces du mal, avec Ombrage. Ca n'allait pas être triste.

Elle goba un dernier œuf, ferma son magazine du **Chicaneur** et se leva afin de se rendre en classe. En se précipitant pour ne pas être en retard, elle fonça dans Gregory Goyle, le mastodonte qui servait de garde du corps à Drago Malfoy.

- Oups, pardon, s'excusa Liliane en le contournant.

Elle heurta ensuite Drago Malfoy lui-même.

- Mais c'est pas possible, grommela-t-elle.

Drago la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Ah, salut, bafouilla Liliane en voyant à qui elle avait affaire, désolée, je fonce dans tout le monde ce matin.

- Il y a des jours comme ça, dit à son tour Drago, impassible.

Liliane fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son air grognon. Elle voulut lui demander si tout allait bien, mais elle se résigna : après tout, il était désagréable avec à peu tout le monde, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui. Au lieu de ça, elle haussa les sourcils et reprit son chemin vers la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle pénétra dans la salle la dernière, mais les élèves n'étaient pas encore installés. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'immense squelette de ce qui ressemblait à un dinosaure, suspendu au plafond en pierre. Les tables étaient parfaitement alignées et faisaient face au bureau du professeur, sur lequel deux piles de manuels apparemment neufs étaient posés. Sur le mur du fond, de petits escaliers torsadés menaient à une porte : ce devait être le bureau d'Ombrage. Les élèves discutaient, dont une bonne partie avec les jumeaux Weasley. Décidément ces deux là, ils étaient toujours entourés d'un harem. Liliane s'approcha doucement. L'un d'eux, George, tourna la tête vers elle et donna un petit coup discret dans les côtes de Lee Jordan. Mais pas assez discret pour que Liliane ne le remarque pas. Lee se retourna et un immense sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui souriait autant, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle s'assura que personne d'autre ne venait derrière elle, mais non, c'était bien à elle que ce sourire était destiné. En voyant le petit air polisson de George, Liliane comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Alors, elle lui rendit son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur, Lee l'aborda d'emblée :

- Bonjour Liliane, lui dit-il, charmeur, je suis Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami de ces deux zigs de Fred et George, et j'ai déjà dû entendre parler de toi au moins cinquante fois depuis le début de la semaine.

George rigola, son frère aussi. Liliane ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il faisait son intéressant, mais cela avait l'air d'être le crédo, avec ces trois-là.

- Comme beaucoup on déjà dû te le dire, continua Lee, nous espérons que Poudlard te plaira, mais surtout les élèves, hein.

Il mima une petite révérence, et Liliane se mordit la joue pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Mais l'arrivée du Professeur Ombrage mit un terme aux plaisanteries en tout genre.

- Regagnez vos places aux plus vite, vous, Weasley (elle désigna Fred), mettez-vous devant, je ne veux pas vous voir à côté de votre frère, ni à côté de Monsieur Jordan. Et vous, miss Durose, asseyez-vous à côté.

Liliane était certaine qu'elle allait s'acharner sur elle dès le début. Elle regagna le premier rang d'un pas trainant et pris place près de Fred Weasley.

Ombrage leur fit le discours auquel Liliane s'attendait, mais encore une fois, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, même si elle s'en doutait. Cette année, il n'y aurait pas de baguettes magiques en cours, les programmes avaient été remaniés, le Ministère veillerait au bon déroulement des leçons. Elle avait servi la même rengaine aux cinquièmes années, et l'intervention d'Harry Potter lui avait valu une retenue. Et encore, ce n'était que ça.

Liliane sentit un bout de papier lui glisser sous la main. Elle le prit discrètement et le lut :

_« A Beauxbâtons, vous vous défendiez sans baguette ? »_

Liliane rit intérieurement, mais se contint pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage.

_« Habituellement, on se servait de nos chapeaux. »_

Elle repassa le mot à Fred et guetta sa réaction. Il gloussa, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Ombrage.

- Un problème, Monsieur Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle aperçut le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains et le lui arracha d'un coup sec. Fred pinça les lèvres, Liliane ferma les yeux.

- En quoi un bout de papier vierge peut-il être l'objet de vos rires ?

- Hein ? S'étonna Fred.

Ombrage lui rendit le papier : il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leur conversation. Lorsqu'Ombrage s'éloigna, Liliane rouvrit les yeux, et la conversation réapparue, sous les yeux éberlués de son voisin.

- T'as vu ça ? Murmura-t-il.

- Vu quoi ?

Fred scruta de nouveau la feuille, puis se pencha vers Liliane.

- Quand Ombrage a pris le papier, il n'y avait plus rien d'écrit, et aussi lorsqu'elle me l'a rendu. Puis dès qu'elle a tourné le dos, tout est réapparu.

Liliane leva deux sourcils surpris.

- Le papier est peut-être ensorcelé, chuchota-elle, ou alors, quelqu'un dans la salle nous a sauvé la mise ... Ton frère, peut-être ?

Fred hocha la tête, apparemment convaincu. Liliane sourit et reporta son attention sur Ombrage.

Les cours de la matinée prirent fin à midi dix précisément. Lee et les jumeaux proposèrent à Liliane de se joindre à eux pour la pause déjeunée, puis ils se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, affamés.

- J'ai une faim de loup ! S'exclama Lee en se servant d'une dizaine de mini sandwichs.

Il mordit dans l'un d'eux avec appétit.

Liliane sortit son emploi du temps: elle enchaînait avec deux heures de potion. Parfait. Lee l'observait discrètement: elle avait vraiment de magnifiques yeux. Et des beaux cheveux. Et un joli sourire. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que George le regardait d'un air moqueur, il détourna son regard de la jeune fille.

- Ça va, t'apprécie ? Lança George en minaudant.

Lee ne releva pas, Liliane écoutait.

- Au fait, commença Fred entre deux bouchées de chips, tu comptes vraiment postuler pour le poste de batteur, demain ?

- Oui ... Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, poursuivit George, c'est que les deux batteurs attitrés de Gryffondor ... C'est nous.

Liliane rit.

- Et vous avez peur que je vous pique votre place ?

- Non ! S'empressa de répondre Fred, tout le monde sait très bien que les Weasley sont irremplaçables.

Lee et George confirmèrent.

- Et d'une grande modestie, plaisanta Liliane.

Sa sacoche glissa et elle la posa machinalement sur la table, laissant apparaître les serpents argentés du flacon de potion. Intrigué, Fred le saisit.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? S'interrogea-t-il.

Lorsque Liliane vit ce qu'il tenait dans la main, elle se raidit et dût s'empêcher de le lui arracher des mains.

- Ça fait très Serpentard, remarqua George, mènerais-tu une double vie à la fois chez les Gryffondors et chez les Serpentards, Lili ?

Il désigna Drago Malfoy, assis à la table en face de la leur.

- C'est ... C'est ... À mon père ! Il était élève à Serpentard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'y a dedans ?

Fred commença à dévisser le bouchon, mais Liliane le stoppa net, ce qui le surprit.

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, répondit-elle en reprenant la fiole, une potion de ma composition, j'adore les expériences !

Elle rangea le flacon dans son sac et le ferma complètement. Suspicieux, Fred n'insista pas, mais lança un regard entendu à son frère. Liliane, subitement honteuse, piqua un fard en fixant son assiette. Elle n'avait plus faim, maintenant. Un silence un peu gênant s'était installé entre eux, et Liliane s'en voulut d'avoir posé son sac sur la table. Elle jouait avec sa fourchette, tournant et retournant la salade qu'il restait dans son assiette.

Quelques instants après, les jumeaux recommençaient déjà à plaisanter et à se chamailler. Ils avaient un humour très particulier, et trouvaient toujours un tas de jeux de mots. Ils étaient très drôles, et à force de les entendre rire, elle finit par céder, oubliant l'incident précédent.

Les hiboux arrivèrent un peu après, et larguèrent leurs lettres et leurs colis au-dessus de leurs destinataires. Les bruissements d'ailes et les piaillements des volatiles faisaient grincer les oreilles des élèves, mais ils y étaient habitués, depuis le temps. Liliane reçut une lettre: elle s'attendait à une réponse de Fleur, mais il s'agissait en fait d'une lettre de son père.

- Génial, murmura-t-elle.

Elle déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin plié en quatre. Elle le déplia et lut l'écriture souple et penchée d'Edouard Durose :

_« Ma fille,_

_Ayant récemment appris que tu avais été admise dans la Maison Gryffondor, je tenais à t'écrire pour te mettre en garde contre certains individus qui pourraient nuire à ta réussite ou même à ta réputation au sein de l'école. Tu sais que Dolores est une collègue de travail, et cela m'embêterais que tu ternisses mon image par des débordements en tout genre._

_Ainsi donc, je tiens tout de suite à te prévenir que certains élèves qui ne sont pas à Serpentard sont des enfants de moldus, et tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense … Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi, ma Liliane, alors éloigne-toi de tout ceux qui n'ont pas leur place dans le très grand monde de la sorcellerie._

_Te connaissant, je sais aussi que tu feras sûrement partie de l'équipe de quidditch de ta maison, mais s'il te plaît, oublie le poste de batteur, seuls les hommes l'occupent. Pourquoi ne pas plutôt tenter attrapeur ? Tu es rapide et agile sur un balai, et les cours de vol acrobatique que tu as suivis jusqu'à présent à Beauxbâtons pourraient t'être d'un grand secours._

_Et une dernière chose : écoute les conseils du fils de Lucius, il sait de quoi il parle. Et faute de ne pas faire partie de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, essaie au moins de te comporter comme tel._

_Je compte sur toi Liliane, ne me déçois pas._

_Père._

_P.S : Tu recevras maintenant la __**Gazette du Sorcier**__, Dolores m'a dit t'avoir vu lire le __**Chicaneur**__. Ce torchon de papier ne mérite même pas ton attention. » _

A peine avait elle fini sa lecture que Liliane chiffonna la lettre de son père et la fourra au fin fond de son sac. Elle n'était donc pas folle, Ombrage l'observait et guettait ses moindres faux-pas. Son père avait honte que sa fille soit une Gryffondor, et il préférait jouer le rôle du parent attentif plutôt que de clairement dire à Liliane qu'elle était irrécupérable.

Elle bouillait. Elle voulait lui répondre avec clarté, netteté et précision :

_« Va te faire voir papa. »_

Elle s'imagina la tête que ferait son père en voyant la réponse de sa fille. Cela lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Car décidément, Edouard voulait tout contrôler, il voulait forger sa fille à son image. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était que Liliane n'était pas un pion, ni même sa propriété. Elle était une personne à part entière, qui comme tout le monde, ressentait et pensait. Elle n'était pas non plus Drago Malfoy, et son père devait sûrement s'en plaindre régulièrement.

A côté d'elle, Fred Weasley lisait la **Gazette du Sorcier**, elle se pencha pour admirer les magnifiques mensonges que Rita Skeeter avait encore écrits.

- Harry passe vraiment pour un cinglé, souffla Fred.

- Il est cinglé, répondit George, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, le petit Harry.

Il prit le journal des mains de son frère et parcouru rapidement l'article.

- C'est plutôt elle qui est frappée, dit à son tour George en fermant le journal, elle gagne sa vie en détruisant celle des autres. Elle mériterait de se prendre un coup de cognard.

Liliane commença à jouer avec une des ses boucles auburn en pensant à la lettre de son père, et à Dolores Ombrage qui, dissimulée derrière son faux sourire et son statut d'envoyée du Ministère, espionnait Liliane …


	5. Qui était Liliane Durose ?

**Qui était Liliane Durose ? **_(corrigé)_

Les jours passèrent doucement, puis les semaines. Liliane n'avait finalement pas fait le poids face au talent de batteur des jumeaux, elle avait en revanche était promue comme gardienne de l'équipe. Elle faisait aussi des étincelles aux cours de potion, et pas seulement au sens figuré: son manque d'attention en cours avait valu l'explosion de son chaudron, une retenue, ainsi que dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Peut-être que si les jumeaux n'avaient pas fait les imbéciles, elle aurait évité ce genre de désagrément. Depuis d'ailleurs, on la surnommait Seamus bis.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient sans doute les cours les plus ennuyeux de tous, pires même que les cours d'histoire de la magie: au premier rang, Fred et Liliane ne cessaient de ricaner et de réprimer des fous rires à chaque nouvelle tenue extravagante du professeur Ombrage.

Quant à Lee Jordan, il ne lâchait plus Liliane : il lui tournait autour et lui faisait du charme comme jamais personne avant ne lui en avait fait. Liliane trouvait cela plus amusant qu'autre chose, car elle ne le prenait pas vraiment au sérieux, et puis, Lee était un peu trop collant.

Chaque semaine, Liliane recevait une lettre de son père la sermonnant pour son manque de droiture et de discipline à l'école, et l'encourageait à se tenir loin des Weasley. Et Liliane, en tant que fille exemplaire, prenait exactement la tangente de ce que lui disait son père. Fleur lui avait aussi répondu, et elle s'inquiétait pour Liliane: le fait qu'elle n'ait plus le droit de faire sa potion elle-même la laissait perplexe, et elle lui conseilla fortement de se méfier d'Ombrage: elle semblait être les yeux et les oreilles d'Edouard Durose.

De temps à autre aussi, Liliane se retrouvait à discuter avec Drago Malfoy, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, mais il semblait lui porter de l'attention: il lui demandait si elle se plaisait à Poudlard, comment elle trouvait les professeurs et les élèves. Lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à « ces crétins de frères Weasley », Liliane l'avait remis en place de telle sorte qu'il n'avait plus abordé le sujet.

Au début du mois d'octobre, alors que Liliane faisait le tri dans ses affaires, elle se rendit compte que sa fiole de potion était presque vide. Sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait descendre dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour la renouveler. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou ... Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle prit son flacon, le rangea dans la poche de son jean et enfila un gros pull. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du dortoir, Angelina Johnson la retint:

- Ça te dirait un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ? Tu n'y es encore jamais allée.

La jolie métisse lui adressa un grand sourire tout en attendant sa réponse.

- Avec plaisir, accepta Liliane.

- Retrouve-nous sous le cloître, dit Angelina en replongeant dans sa lecture.

Liliane hocha la tête, puis quitta le dortoir.

Elle descendit les marches en pierre et traversa la salle commune d'un petit pas pressé.

-Lili, faut qu'on te montre un truc ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux en lui barrant la route.

L'excitation se lisait dans leurs yeux.

- Tout à l'heure, les gars, je suis pressée.

- Allé, c'est vraiment génial, faut que tu voies ça !

- Ce ne sera pas long !

Liliane soupira.

- Vous me montrerez ça quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard, pour l'instant, j'ai un truc urgent à régler.

George eut une moue dubitative.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien entre si urgent un dimanche midi ?

Liliane inventa une excuse:

- J'ai un devoir à rendre à Rogue, aujourd'hui dernier délais.

- Tu rends tes devoirs le dimanche, toi ? S'étonna Fred.

Liliane commençait à s'impatienter.

- Et bien oui, je rends mes devoirs le dimanche.

Elle allait les contourner, mais ils lui barrèrent la route.

- On n'a pas de devoir à rendre, Liliane.

Elle croisa les bras, tout en cherchant une nouvelle excuse. Elle commençait à être mal-à-l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hasarda Fred, ça ne va pas ?

_« Tu n'as même pas idée »_ songea la jeune fille.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure, je serais pas longue, dit finalement Liliane avant de disparaître derrière le tableau.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, George se tourna vers son frère et parla à voix basse:

- Tu sais ce qui se passe, toi ?

Fred regarda le futur feu d'artifice qu'il tenait dans la main, et le rangea finalement dans sa poche, la mine sombre.

- Eh, Freddy, qu'est-ce qui a ?

Il regardait son frère jumeau, un peu inquiet.

- Liliane va pas bien je crois ...

George fronça les sourcils.

- Sans blague, et comment tu le sais ?

- Elle me l'a dit ...

- Tu te paies ma tête ?

Cela ressemblait à une blague pour lui faire peur. George s'attendait à ce que son frère éclate de rire en lui disant qu'il l'avait bien eu, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Au lieu de ça, il répondit le plus sérieusement du monde:

- Non, elle me l'a dit, par la pensée ...

Liliane était arrivée aux cachots, il y faisait sombre et humide. Ses pas raisonnaient à travers les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit: rares étaient les élèves qui se baladaient dans les couloirs des sous-sols, hormis les Serpentard évidemment. Le silence était loin d'être agréable ; il était oppressant, voire inquiétant. Liliane s'entendait même respirer. Elle sortit le flacon d'émeraude de sa poche: il semblait tout à coup peser très lourd dans sa main, tel un fardeau. Un fardeau qui commençait à être trop pesant, parce qu'elle le portait depuis trop longtemps. Liliane ramassa sa tignasse en une queue-de-cheval haute tandis qu'elle atteignait le bureau du professeur de potion. Avant de frapper à la porte, elle fut prise d'une envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'envoyer la fiole se briser contre un mur.

L'idée étant évidemment farfelue, elle se décida à frapper.

- Entrez, dit la voix glaçante du professeur Rogue.

Liliane poussa timidement la grosse porte en bois et pénétra dans le bureau. Un étrange endroit, dans lequel de nombreuses étagères étaient clouées aux murs et sur lesquelles trônaient des récipients aux couleurs étranges, d'autres contenant animaux et insectes morts. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait le bureau du professeur, croulant sous des liasses de parchemins, le matériel de potion et des coupures de journaux. Il faisait presque aussi froid que dans le couloir, et Liliane frissonna.

- Ah tiens tiens, Liliane Durose ... Murmura le professeur Rogue en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Il la fixait de ses grands yeux sombres et tristes.

- N'essaie pas de lire en moi, Liliane, dit lentement Rogue.

La concernée dévia son attention de l'esprit de son professeur de potion.

- Tu pourras maudire l'occlumentie autant que tu le souhaites, je suis certain que tu préfèrerais ne pas connaître ce qu'il se passe en nous plutôt que d'être ... Ce que tu es devenue.

Il était arrivé à sa hauteur et tendait une main pâle, aux doigts longs et fins. Liliane lui remit la fiole de potion, penaude.

- Pourquoi je ne peux plus la préparer moi-même ? Risqua Liliane tandis que Rogue prenait place derrière son bureau.

- Tu te vois passer une semaine sur une potion sous les yeux de tes camarades ?

- Je faisais comment à Beauxbatons à votre avis ? Contra Liliane avec agressivité.

Rogue lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Surveille ton langage, Liliane, tu sais très bien que tu es plus exposée ici.

- Ah oui ! S'exclama Liliane, c'est sûrement pour ça que mon père m'a inscrite, non ?

Rogue ne broncha pas, mais lui demanda d'avancer. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tend-moi ton bras, Liliane ...

Elle s'exécuta sans un mot. Il saisit son poignet et souleva délicatement la manche de son pull.

- Tu as bien cicatrisé, dis-moi.

Liliane ne disait toujours rien, mais elle était sur la défensive, prête à bondir à la moindre mauvaise parole.

- Ne prends pas cet air avec moi, jeune fille, dit Rogue en lâchant son bras.

- Je n'aime pas regarder ça, et je n'aime pas non plus que les autres le regarde, siffla-t-elle.

Rogue s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Je ne connais personne qui ait refusé de se faire graver la Marque des Ténèbres au dernier moment.

- Moi non plus, mais voyez où ça m'a menée.

- Tu regrettes ?

Liliane serra la mâchoire.

- Et vous ?

Rogue ne répondit rien. Liliane ne pût s'empêcher d'à nouveau tenter de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Mais lui aussi magnait parfaitement l'occlumentie.

- Tu arrives à contrôler ton esprit ? Enchaîna Rogue.

- En général oui, même si parfois, je ne fais pas attention.

Rogue hocha la tête, pensif.

- Reste discrète, et fais en sorte que personne ne soupçonne rien.

- C'est ce que je fais ... Murmura Liliane.

Pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne décrocha une seule parole. Liliane avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bureau. Enfin, Rogue brisa le silence:

- Ta potion sera prête samedi prochain, tu peux partir.

Liliane tourna les talons, et à peine fut elle sortie de la pièce qu'elle eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau.

En faisant le chemin inverse pour rejoindre Angelina et les jumeaux sous le cloître, elle croisa Pansy Parkinson, la petite brune toute pâlichonne qui suivait Drago comme son chien. Lorsque Pansy arriva à sa hauteur, ses yeux se chargèrent de tant de colère et d'agressivité que Liliane en fut abasourdie. Mais à peine commençait-elle à capter ses pensées qu'elle avait disparu dans sa salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liliane patientait sous le cloître, le col de son pull relevé jusqu'au nez. Le vent soufflait fort et pinçait sa peau tant il était frais. Le ciel se chargeait de nuages de pluie. De l'autre côté de la petite cours, elle aperçut Harry Potter et ses deux inséparables amis, suivis de près par Drago Malfoy, qui devait encore lui déverser des insanités. Elle vit Harry se retourner et son ami rouquin, Ron, le retenir par les épaules. Drago s'éloigna de lui en lui adressant une dernière parole que Liliane n'entendit pas, puis il disparut dans le château. En pensant à la haine mutuelle qui les habitait, elle en arriva à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là.

Elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Elle se retourna : c'était Angelina.

- Fred et George ne viennent pas, lui dit-elle en ajustant son manteau.

- Oh … Pourquoi ? Demanda Liliane, déçue.

- Ils ne me l'ont pas dit. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois, relativisa-t-elle.

Liliane hocha vaguement la tête, sentant les remords l'envahir : sa peur de souffrir l'avait emportée sur son amitié pour les deux rouquins. Elle s'en voulait.

- Ils avaient une drôle de tête, expliqua Angelina pendant qu'elle marchait vers Pré-Au-Lard.

- J'ai été un peu dure avec eux tout à l'heure, je pense que c'est pour ça … Dit Liliane en faisant la moue.

Angelina tourna la tête vers elle. Au même moment, elles atteignaient un pub à l'enseigne en forme de tête de sanglier.

- Je ne les connais pas comme des garçons susceptibles. En général, il leur faut beaucoup pour vraiment les énerver. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne doit pas venir de toi. Ils devaient encore avoir de nouvelles idées de farces et attrapes complètement folles à coup sûr, plaisanta Angelina.

Liliane aurait aimé la croire et se faire une raison. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'elle les avait un peu vexés.

Dolores Ombrage était assise à son bureau et se versait un deuxième thé dans une de ses tasses en porcelaine aux motifs floraux. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Puis elle posa la tasse et croisa ses mains sur la table. Sans abandonner son sourire hypocrite, elle lança :

- Je dois de toute manière faire une inspection dans toutes les classes de cette école, je pourrais resserrer la surveillance de votre fille, Edouard.

Edouard Durose se détourna de ces horribles assiettes sur lesquelles des chats miauleurs et grincheux étaient dessinés, puis considéra sa collègue de travail d'un air grave.

- Je compte sur vous, Dolores. Maintenant que j'ai obtenu mon poste de directeur du Département des Mystères, cela me ferait trop mal de me le voir retiré à cause d'une perte de contrôle, si je puis dire.

Ombrage eut un signe de tête compréhensif, puis but à nouveau une gorgée de thé. Edouard vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

- Je la sens qui me glisse entre les mains, elle ne répond pas à mes lettres, elle fait tout le contraire de ce que je lui dis … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une fille pareille ?

Ombrage se racla la gorge en se redressant.

- Je prendrais les mesures nécessaire, Edouard, soyez tranquille.

Edouard semblait désespéré et impuissant face à sa fille.

- Et dire que ma fille est une Gryffondor … Une Gryffondor, Dolores, vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Edouard, le coupa Ombrage pour mettre un terme à ses plaintes, je peux vous assurer que votre fille finira par vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Apparemment convaincu, Edouard se redressa.

- De toute manière, tant qu'elle continue à prendre sa potion, il n'y a normalement aucun soucis à se faire par rapport à ces … Pertes de contrôles, comme vous le disiez, poursuivit Ombrage, cependant, ce rapprochement avec Messieurs Fred et George Weasley n'est pas de bonne augure.

- C'est ce que je lui ai répété depuis le début de l'année, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Edouard se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- Dolores, je compte sur vous.

Et il disparut parmi les flammes vertes de la poudre de cheminette.

Lorsque Liliane et Angelina revinrent de Pré-Au-Lard, elles étaient frigorifiées : le vent les avait entièrement décoiffées, leur bout du nez était tout rouge et elles ne sentaient plus leurs mains.

- Il fait un froid de canard pour un mois d'octobre, dit Angelina en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour grignoter quelque-chose et travailler un petit peu. Angelina aperçut les jumeaux et Lee, et proposa de les rejoindre ; si Angelina souhaitait travailler, c'était mal parti. Quoi qu'il en soit, Liliane, bien qu'un peu réticente, suivit Angelina sans mot dire en s'installa à côté en face de Fred.

Elle sortit les chocogrenouilles qu'elle avait achetés à la boutique d'Honeyducks, et tout en terminant son livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard, en mangea quelques-uns. Elle n'avait pas adressé un seul regard aux jumeaux, elle n'osait pas. Ils parlaient doucement avec Lee et Angelina, se demandant comment le match de Quidditch de la mi-octobre allait se dérouler, surtout parce qu'ils jouaient contre les Serpentards. Fred et George voulaient les laminer, mais Angelina, la capitaine, préférait ne rien trop dire pour l'instant, le temps de voir la progression des entraînements et des joueurs. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, chacun se plongea dans ses occupations respectives.

Liliane tapotait nerveusement sur la table avec ses mains, et après une heure passée à lire son livre, n'y tenant plus, elle décida de quitter le groupe. Elle se leva discrètement elle espérait pouvoir se retirer en catimini, mais c'était sans compter sur la grande discrétion de Lee :

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je retourne à la salle commune, on se voit au dîner, répondit Liliane en forçant son sourire.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle le plus vite possible, mais une fois arrivée en bas des grands escaliers, elle soupira, et se retourna :

- Tu me suis ? Demanda-t-elle à Fred.

L'interpelé s'approcha d'elle, l'air grave. Liliane ne savait plus trop où se mettre, et elle resta les yeux rivés au sol.

- Je n'ai pas cru une seule minute à ton histoire de devoir de potion, Lili, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Liliane blêmit, mais restait à contempler la pierre.

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais pas quoi dire … Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? »_ Hurlait-elle intérieurement.

- Peut-être que si tu me disais la vérité, l'affaire serait régler, tu ne penses pas ?

Liliane releva la brusquement la tête, et Fred fut surpris par son regard paniqué. Elle saisit Fred par la manche et l'entraîna dans le coin d'un couloir, là où elle était certaine de ne pas avoir un défilé d'élèves.

- Tu entends ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-elle, frisant l'hystérie.

Interloqué, Fred ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre.

- Je … Oui, oui, je t'entends, parfois … Mais je sais que tu m'entends aussi.

- Ton frère aussi m'entend ?

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de Fred.

- Fred, c'est important ! Est-ce que ton frère m'entend ?!

Face au ton autoritaire de Liliane, il répondit sans tergiverser :

- Non … Non, lui, ne t'entends pas. Personne je crois d'ailleurs, y a que moi

Liliane se prit le visage entre les mains et sentit que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle tituba, et Fred dût la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Ils s'approchèrent d'un banc en pierre et s'y assirent. Fred n'avait plus envie de rire du tout. Pas une seule plaisanterie ne lui venait à l'esprit pour détendre l'atmosphère. Et son frère n'était même pas là pour l'aider.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, Lili ? S'inquiéta-t-il en constatant qu'elle était très pâle.

Liliane bredouilla un non à peine audible.

- Tu m'inquiètes ! S'écria Fred, je ne comprends rien, et j'aimerais bien savoir un peu ce qu'il se passe. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas du tout normal « qu'on s'entende », mais pourquoi c'est si grave que je sois le seul concerné ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, murmura Liliane dans un souffle.

Fred s'indigna.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de conserver son sang-froid.

Liliane se leva d'un seul coup et s'éloigna de lui.

- Parce que c'est impossible, je ne peux pas te le dire sous peine de te mettre en danger. Accepte le fait qu'on puisse communiquer sans parler, mais je t'en supplie, pour toi, ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, et Fred était trop abasourdi pour réagir. Il scrutait Liliane sans rien dire, les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait. Il était là, complètement paralysé par l'affolement, et par-dessus tout, la crainte qui se lisait sur le visage de Liliane.

- Je suis désolée, bredouilla Liliane avant de s'enfuir.

Elle repassa sous le cloître et traversa le grand pont qui menait près du lac. Lorsqu'elle fut loin des regards, elle se mît à courir, le vent froid lui brûlait le visage et faisait pleurer ses yeux déjà baignés de larmes. En arrivant près du lac, elle s'effondra sur un tas de feuilles mortes et se mît à pleurer.

Elle avait dit à Rogue qu'elle se contrôlait, elle pensait être capable de contrôler son esprit, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Fred Weasley pouvait entendre ce que pensait Liliane et même y répondre ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'était pas possible ! Et pourquoi Fred, et pas son frère ? Habituellement, les gens sentaient que quelqu'un d'autres qu'eux habitait leurs pensées, mais jamais ils ne devinaient. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais comment ? À qui s'adresser ? À qui parler ? Mais surtout, comment allait-elle réussir à oublier cet incident ? C'était impossible. Elle venait, en plus de tout ça, de briser un beau début d'amitié parce que son don n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de le contrôler. Sa faiblesse s'était encore un fois, dans son paradoxe, montrée plus forte que sa volonté. Elle était encore sous le joug de cette puissance qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qui ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. De quoi regretter d'avoir refusé de devenir Mangemort, d'avoir osé défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ... Et d'avoir réussi.  
Et, alors que Liliane sentait le chagrin l'envahir, une petite lueur d'espoir se mît à danser au fond d'elle, et aussi fou que cela pouvait lui paraître, elle savait maintenant à qui elle allait s'adresser. Oui. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago Malfoy.


	6. Télépathie

**Télépathie **_(corrigé)_

Le ciel s'assombrissait et quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber lorsque Liliane disparut dans l'angle du couloir. L'air ahuri, Fred resta quelques minutes assis à ne pas bouger, inquiet. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Ne sachant trop que penser, il se leva finalement pour aller rejoindre son frère dans la Grande salle.

George était toujours assis avec Angelina et Lee, et lorsqu'il vit son frère se diriger vers lui, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, son imagination se mit à courir.

- Bah, t'étais où frangin ? S'exclama-t-il tout haut, faisant sursauter Angelina qui, à côté de lui, terminait de rédiger son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici, répondit Fred en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Faites comme si on n'était pas là, s'immisça Angelina en mimant de se boucher les oreilles.

Un petit sourire railleur se dessina sur les lèvres de George :

- Et comment ça, tu peux pas me le dire ici ? Dis-moi Freddy, qu'est-ce que toi et Liliane êtes allés fabriquer pendant une demie-heure là … D'ailleurs, elle est où ?

Lee Jordan releva subitement la tête de son journal en entendant ce que George disait.

Fred saisit George par le bras, agacé, l'obligeant ainsi à se lever.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dis pas que … ?

Il lança un regard moqueur à son frère sans terminer sa phrase.

Alors que Fred le traînait à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, il répondit :

- Ne va pas te faire des films, Georgy, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

En arrivant dans le hall, Fred lâcha son frère.

- Oh, c'est bon allé, dis, vous êtes allés faire quoi ?

Fred ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il fut intrigué par Rusard, qui, debout sur une échelle bancale, clouait quelque-chose au mur. Quelques élèves s'amassèrent autour de lui, et lorsqu'il descendit de son échelle, ils découvrirent qu'il venait de clouer un cadre dans lequel était écrit :

_« Ombrage nommée grande inquisitrice. »_

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, murmura Fred, tout en évitant de justesse l'échelle que Rusard portait.

A côté d'eux, les jumelles Patiles discutaient à voix basse en regardant le cadre, fixé au beau milieu du mur, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Elle devrait arrêter de mettre son nez partout, dit George, je vais finir par lui faire manger des pastilles de gerbe.

- Il faudrait qu'on mette au point un bonbon qui rend muet, ça nous ferait des vacances.

Ils hochèrent simultanément la tête, apparemment d'accord pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Ombrage, comme elle en mettait dans les leurs.

- Mais ne change pas de sujet, reprit George en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, tu as des choses à me dire, toi, je le sens.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de malice.

- Allé Freddy chéri, va droit au but … Minauda-t-il pour se moquer de son frère.

- C'est pas marrant, répondit Fred, c'est même carrément flippant, Liliane vient de me piquer une mini crise d'hystérie, j'ai pas trop su quoi faire.

George fit la moue, déçu.

- Ah … Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

Fred raconta à son frère ce qu'il s'était passé une demie-heure plus tôt, mais aussi la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la bibliothèque, lorsque Liliane avait ri à quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas dit. Et pour finir, il fit le rapprochement avec l'étrange flacon vert. S'il n'avait pas s'agit de son frère jumeaux, George l'aurait sûrement envoyé rejoindre Lockart à Sainte Mangouste.

- T'es télépathe maintenant ? Se moqua George après avoir emmagasiné tout ce que Fred venait de lui dire.

- Je ne suis pas télépathe, mais elle lit dans mon esprit. Elle lit dans le tien aussi, et dans celui des autres. Elle est capable de savoir ce que chacun pense !

- Wouha ! Bah elle est gonflée ! S'exclama George, s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens, je vais aller lui causer deux mots.

- T'es gland, lui dit Fred, exaspéré.

- Roh allé, c'est bon ! Elle peut lire dans les pensées des gens, tant mieux pour elle, elle pourra nous dire ce que les autres pensent de nous comme ça, ça va être cool ! Et on saura plein de secrets sur tout le monde, si c'est pas génial ça !

George s'interrompit un court instant, puis s'exclama tout à coup :

- Mais elle a sûrement dû lire dans ma tête !

Il prit un air faussement affolé.

- Peut-être qu'elle a appris des trucs que je ne soupçonne même pas à propos de moi …

Fred éclata de rire, imité par son frère. Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall passait dans le hall :

- Un peu de tenue Messieurs Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

Les jumeaux firent mine de retrouver leur sérieux, mais à peine avait-elle disparu qu'ils recommencèrent à faire les imbéciles.

- Je m'inquiète quand même un peu, dit Fred, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir comme ça … J'ai peut-être fait quelque-chose de mal.

George haussa les épaules.

- Bah, elle est peut-être un peu folle … Dès qu'elle revient de sa promenade de santé, on va la voir, et puis ce sera réglé.

Au même instant, il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes.

- Enfin, promenade de santé …

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les grands escaliers en se demandant ce que Liliane pourrait bien leur apprendre sur les faces cachées des autres élèves, et aussi sur les professeurs.

- Imagine elle nous raconte les aventures de Dumbledore, ricana George.

- Ah ! Ah ! Si ça se trouve, c'était trop un tombeur, dit Fred.

- C'est vrai que la barbe, ça donne un côté pittoresque plutôt attirant.

- Peut-être qu'elle sait des trucs sur Ombrage ! S'exclama George.

Fred se frotta les mains.

- Oh, ce serait la meilleure ça !

Les élèves commençaient à se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner : il était presque six heures du soir. La rumeur des conversations s'élevait un peu partout autour d'eux, et tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour se rendre à leur salle commune, ils aperçurent Liliane, qui se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves, ses longs cheveux auburn ruisselants d'eau de pluie. Elle les avait repérés dès qu'elle était entrée dans le château, et elle essayait depuis de les éviter et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne la voient pas. Alors qu'elle était déjà en train de gravir les marches, George sourit à son frère avant de lancer :

- Alors Durose, t'as oublié les bonnes manières ?!

Elle qui cherchait à être discrète, c'était raté. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers les jumeaux :

- Tu nous passes sous le nez, comme ça, enchaina Fred, on mord pas à ce que je sache.

- Oui, enfin, pas moi … Dit George à voix basse pour que seul son frère l'entende.

Fred le bouscula.

Plus haut, Liliane regardait tour à tour les deux frères, ne sachant pas trop quoi leur répondre, mais surtout quoi faire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de partir en courant et de ne plus jamais les voir, tant elle avait honte de la réaction qu'elle avait eu, une heure plus tôt. Elle les scrutait, la mine éteinte.

- Viens, dit Fred, on a faim nous, et on espère que toi aussi.

Liliane hésita un peu, puis elle descendit finalement les quelques marches qui les séparaient. George lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule :

- Et puis, la prochaine fois que tu piques une mini crise, j'aimerais être là.

Liliane réussit à décrocher un sourire.

- Et puis communiquez pas trop vous deux, reprit George, j'ai pas de don de super télépathe, moi.

Liliane rit et les suivit jusque dans la Grande Salle, où le diner était maintenant servi.

Quelques jours plus tard, le mercredi plus précisément, Liliane feignait d'être plongée dans sa lecture. En vérité, elle attendait seulement que Drago Malfoy et ses deux acolytes pénètrent dans la bibliothèque. Cachée dans un coin, de façon à ce qu'elle voit tout le monde, mais que personne ne la voit, elle guettait l'arrivée du garçon. Elle était heureuse que Fred soit passé au-dessus de sa réaction de dimanche dernier, même s'il lui avait quand même dit qu'elle était folle elle le remerciait, et son frère aussi, pour leur discrétion, mais aussi pour leur relativisme sans égal. Elle essayait donc de mieux contrôler ses pensées et de moins se mêler à celles des autres, surtout à celles de ses amis. Fred et George l'avaient quand même tannée pour qu'elle essaie de lire dans l'esprit de Rogue, pendant le cours de potion de lundi matin, et elle avait du coup été obligée de leur expliquer que l'occlumentie l'en empêchait. Ils avaient ensuite passé les deux derniers jours à l'embêter, non sans parfois essayer de comprendre d'où venait cette étrange faculté. Mais elle avait fait en sorte de dévier la conversation sur autre chose. Ils prenaient le problème avec tellement de légèreté qu'elle commençait elle-même à mieux le supporter.

Ombrage avait commencé sa grande inquisition, et elle se baladait dans les couloirs de l'école, un petit calepin à la main, passant au peigne fin chaque leçon, chaque professeur, chaque élève, voire même chaque coin et recoin du château. Elle était odieuse : elle avait quand même osé demander au professeur Trelawney de lui faire une prophétie. La bonne blague ! Comme si une prophétie pouvait tomber du ciel. Décidément, le Ministère n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'école en paix, ni même le directeur. Il était surveillé de très près, tout comme Liliane, d'ailleurs. La veille, durant la pause de la matinée, Ombrage avait passé son temps à la scruter, jusqu'à presque faire un portrait détaillé de la jeune fille sur son petit calepin favori : elle le lui aurait bien fait manger.

Liliane passa la main sur son visage et sortit de ses pensées, reportant son regard sur l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle commençait à le sentir, puis enfin, il apparut. Mais il était seul, ce qui était bien rare. Saisissant cette opportunité, Liliane se leva et se dirigea de sa démarche souple vers le grand blond. Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer vers lui, son cœur accéléra la cadence, et il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne le sente pas.

- Désolée, je l'ai senti, dit-elle doucement une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.

Il ne répondit rien, gêné.

- Drago, j'ai besoin de toi …

L'interpelé la regarda d'un air interrogateur, très peu habitué à ce qu'elle lui parle de la sorte. En fait, c'était la première fois. Elle se retourna, et il la suivit en silence jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était assise. Il prit place en face d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle ne commence, méfiant.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons de me tourner vers toi, débuta-t-elle.

Drago ne disait rien. Il attendait.

- Toi qui vis avec un mangemort … Saurais-tu par hasard ce qu'il advient de ceux qui refusent de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- En général, ils meurent, répondit directement Drago, impassible.

- Oui, je sais, mais … Des gens comme moi, je veux dire.

Drago allait répondre, mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend, repensant à la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée, un mois auparavant, et à la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée. Il essaya de dissimuler ses pensées grâce aux quelques cours d'occlumentie qu'il avait commencé à suivre. Apparemment, cela fonctionna, car Liliane ne releva pas. Elle attendait la réponse de Drago. Un débat avait commencé en lui. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie d'écouter Liliane et servir les intérêts de son père. Il se mordait les joues, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Comme il ne répondait pas, Liliane commença à se poser des questions.

- C'est quoi cette tête Drago ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle se concentra pour lire ses pensées, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Qui t'as appris ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- C'est Rogue … Répondit Drago.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause des spécimens comme toi.

Les traits de Liliane se durcirent.

- Si tu réponds à ma question, je te fiche la paix, Drago, mais si tu fais ta mauvaise tête, je te jure que ta maigre expérience en occlumentie va vite être mise à l'épreuve.

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? S'énerva Drago en haussant le ton.

Liliane le maudit en silence.

- Drago, reprit-elle à voix basse, j'ai refusé la Marque des Ténèbres, tu le sais. Et j'en ai payé le prix. Dis-moi seulement si tu sais pourquoi … Certains peuvent aussi m'entendre penser.

Drago, interdit, se mit à pianoter sur la table.

- Si tu ne voulais pas de problèmes, Lili, tu n'avais qu'à te plier aux ordres de ton père.

- Ah oui ? Et faire comme toi ? Devenir une marionnette malléable à souhait incapable de se défaire de ses fils ? Siffla Liliane, la voix tranchante comme un couteau.

Frappé de plein fouet, Drago se sentit soudainement comme assommé par la remarque de Liliane.

- Tu retires ce que tu viens de dire, susurra-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Pourquoi ? Sinon, ton père va en entendre parler, c'est ça ? Tu vas partir te cacher derrière son statut de mangemort ? Ou dans les jupons de ta mère, comme tu l'as toujours fait ?

Drago leva la main, mais Liliane saisit son poignet avec tellement de rapidité qu'il en fut surpris.

- Et tu es mal élevé en plus, pesta Liliane, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas lever la main sur une fille ?

Comme la colère commençait à l'atteindre, Drago oublia de fermer son esprit, et tout un flot de pensées se déversa alors dans celui de Liliane. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait certaines choses, ses yeux s'agrandissaient, et elle finit par lâcher Drago.

- Ton père compte sur toi pour me faire entendre raison ? Et il pense vraiment que tu vas réussir ?

Drago respira profondément pour se calmer, puis se pencha vers elle :

- Liliane, si tu acceptes, tu ne souffriras plus. Tu pourras dire adieu à ta cicatrice et tu ne seras plus obligée de prendre ta potion.

- C'est du chantage, Drago, persiffla Liliane, jamais, tu entends, jamais, tu ne réussiras à me convaincre de devenir un mangemort. Parce que je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, parce que je ne veux pas ressembler au tien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est si tu sais pourquoi certains lisent en moi comme je lis en eux. Répond par oui ou non, et ce sera affaire réglée.

Cette fille qui s'énervait devant lui, qui sortait de ses gons, qui réussissait à s'affirmer et à trouver suffisamment de courage pour se dresser contre son propre père, il n'en revenait pas. Mais pourtant, elle était là, sous ses yeux, le regard animé par une animosité presque féroce. Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas rejoindre Lord Voldemort. Lui n'en avait pas la force, elle avait raison. Il n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette, un pantin manipulé par son père.

- Qui lit en toi ? Demanda Drago, résigné.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, se défendit Liliane.

Vaincu, Drago détourna le regard : il l'admirait, il ne pouvait plus s'en cacher.

- Demande à Rogue, il te répondra mieux que moi …

- Je ne veux pas en parler à Rogue, c'est de toi que je veux obtenir cette réponse.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'entêtes ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne l'auras pas.

- Je m'entête parce que derrière ta fierté bien placée et ton manque cruel de courage, il y a le vrai Drago Malfoy !

Cette fois, c'était une gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma aussitôt. Au lieu de parler, il plongea son regard dans celui bleu océan de Liliane. Il était fasciné par tant d'audace, et ses beaux yeux n'arrangeaient rien. Troublée par ce qu'elle entendait, Liliane détourna son attention de Drago et se leva.

- Merci Drago Malfoy, pour ton courage et ta dévotion, dit-elle tout haut, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi je m'attendais venant de toi.

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque, sous les brimades de Madame Pince.

Drago se leva tout de suite après elle, il avait oublié ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Ses pensées étaient orientées vers Liliane. Vers ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La franchise dont elle avait fait preuve l'ébranlait tellement qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en dire. Il hésitait aussi à l'aider ... Car après tout, personne n'en saurait rien. Et puis, il ne s'agissait que d'une réponse à une question, rien de plus. Une drôle de question d'ailleurs, mais moins il s'en mêlerait, mieux se serait. Il savait qu'Ombrage surveillait tout de très près.

Le lendemain soir, Liliane se retrouvait seule à diner : Fred et George devaient terminer de mettre au point une nouvelle invention, qu'elle aurait d'ailleurs l'honneur de découvrir en avant première. Elle sentait qu'il était temps que sa potion soit prête, car elle s'énervait facilement et son bras recommençait à lui lancer. Elle avait aussi, malgré ses efforts et sa volonté, beaucoup plus de mal à tenir ses pensées éloignées de celles des autres. Aujourd'hui, elle avait capté sans s'en rendre compte celles de Lee Jordan pendant le cours de métamorphose, et elle s'en serait bien passée: il l'observait sous tous les angles et se faisait un rapport détaillé à lui-même. Mais ce qui la tracassait par-dessus tout, c'était Fred. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il l'entendait, et elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner pour l'éclairer. Il était hors de question de s'adresser à son professeur de potion, et Drago avait encore fait preuve d'une lâcheté sans égal. Tandis qu'elle pensait à lui, elle le vit entrer dans la Grande Salle avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle minaudait et riait très fort dès que Drago disait quelque-chose. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table juste en face de la sienne, avec Crabbe et Goyle. Mais quand Drago aperçut Liliane, il se ne s'assit pas et s'avança vers elle. Liliane eu juste le temps de percevoir les insultes qui fusaient dans la tête de Pansy.

- Je suppose que je ne te dérange pas, dit Drago en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Surprise par sa venue et son ton plutôt amical, Liliane ne répondit pas.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, enchaîna Drago, mal à l'aise, et ...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car à quelques mètres à peine, les jumeaux s'étaient assis à leur tour, et aucun d'eux ne parlait. Drago interrogea Liliane du regard et elle hocha la tête: ils étaient bien en train d'écouter. Drago sortit alors une feuille de se poche et la mit discrètement dans la main de Liliane, qui n'en revenait pas.

- Tu as ... ?

Il lui indiqua de se taire.

- Pourquoi ? Insista Liliane.

- Pour _qui_ tu veux dire, corrigea Drago alors qu'il se levait.

Avant de s'en retourner à la table des Serpentards, il ajouta:

- J'espère que ça répondra à ta question.

Liliane regardait la feuille pliée en deux dans sa main. Elle but une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de la déplier.

_« Ne peuvent communiquer par la pensée que deux êtres touchés par une malédiction, une maladie ou simplement lorsqu'ils possèdent ce don de naissance [...] »_

Jusque-là, Liliane n'apprenait rien.

_« [...] Dans le cas où seul un individu peut lire dans les pensées d'autrui, il pourrait s'agir, soit d'un manque de maîtrise de cette faculté, soit d'un trop grand pouvoir, ou alors, d'une relation privilégiée de deux esprits. »_

Drago devait avoir recopié ceci d'un livre ou simplement demandé à son père. Peu importait, mais il avait rajouté, au bas de la feuille et au crayon gris:

_« En général, cette relation s'établit après un contacte physique. »_

Perplexe, Liliane essayait de se souvenir quand elle avait pu toucher Fred. Jamais en fait.

Elle releva la tête et la tourna vers les jumeaux: ils discutaient. Ils parlaient du match de samedi, et ils étaient déterminés à mettre une raclée aux Serpentards. Peut-être que si Liliane se concentrait mieux, elle parviendrait à déceler une réponse dans l'esprit de Fred, mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut:

_« Tu vas finir par me faire croire que je suis schizophrène, Lili. »_


	7. Trouble et cognard

**Trouble et cognard **_(corrigé)_

C'était un vrai coup de chance qu'il fasse beau ce jour là: le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait. En revanche, le vent soufflait fort, et il faisait froid. Tout Poudlard était venu assister au match, même Ombrage. Les tribunes, chacune décorée aux couleurs de sa maison, étaient remplies de professeurs et d'élèves surexcités.

Depuis les vestiaires, les joueurs parvenaient à entendre les cris des supporters et leurs messages de soutient. Angelina fit quelques mises au point de dernière minute avec eux, puis ils allèrent se placer juste en dessous des tribunes, en attendant le signal de Madame Bibine pour entrer sur le terrain. Angelina et Harry étaient en première ligne, juste derrière se tenaient Fred et George, munis de leur batte, puis enfin, Liliane et les deux autres poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Lili, dit Angelina en se retournant, tu n'oublies pas d'aller directement te placer devant les buts, ne reste pas trainer.

La concernée hocha la tête. Elle se concentrait et essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur dans son bras.

- Eh Harry ! Lança un des jumeaux, cette fois, essaie d'attraper le vif d'or avec ta main, sans l'avaler ou te péter l'avant-bras.

- Et évite de tomber de ton balai aussi, ce serait pas mal, renchérit l'autre.

- J'y penserais, répondit Harry, tendu.

Enfin, le signal fut donné, et tous enfourchèrent leur balai avant de s'élever dans les airs: à l'arrivée des deux équipes, des cris s'élevèrent des tribunes, des drapeaux et des écharpes s'agitèrent un peu partout dans le stade. Liliane alla directement se placer devant ses buts, la gardienne de Serpentard avait eu le même réflexe: il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson. Son regard lançait des éclairs à Liliane, et cette dernière se jura de rempoter le match. Liliane était à l'affût du coup de sifflet ; elle vit les cognards être propulsés dans les airs comme des torpilles, suivis par le vif d'or. Harry et Drago l'avaient déjà perdu de vue, mais Liliane le voyait très distinctement. Enfin, le souaffle fut lâché, et le match commença.

Liliane se concentra de toutes ses forces, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir l'un des jumeaux passer comme une flèche et frapper dans un cognard qui se dirigeait sur Harry, puis de voir Angelina et Katy Bell filer vers Pansy et lui mettre un but sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir.

- Et dix points pour Gryffondor ! S'écria Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match.

- Yes ! S'exclama Harry, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de Liliane.

Deux poursuiveurs adverses lui fonçaient droit dessus, elle se prépara à intercepter le souaffle, elle le saisit avec agilité et le relança à Angelina.

- Bien joué ! Lui dit-elle avant de repartir en trombe.

Le match était très mouvementé, et force fut de constater que les Serpentards étaient de parfaits tricheurs. Liliane vit Harry et Drago se précipiter derrière le vif d'or, la frôlant de près. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un cognard arrive juste derrière eux et lui fonce droit dessus ; elle n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, et elle le reçut en pleine figure. Le choc fut tellement puissant que sa tête se mît à lui tourner, elle sentit son visage lui lancer, puis elle glissa lentement de son balai, avant de perdre connaissance.

Un murmure d'indignation parcourut les tribunes des Gryffondors, et certains professeurs se redressèrent, alarmés. Avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au le sol, Fred Weasley la rattrapa par le bras et la posa, avant de repartir comme une furie, sa batte brandie:

- Il est où, que je le dégomme ? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

En apercevant le batteur de l'équipe adverse, ils foncèrent sur lui, mais avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteint, la fin du match fut sifflée. Étonnés, l'assemblée et les joueurs se figèrent. Ombrage arriva sur le terrain, suivie de Madame Pomfresh qui se précipita sur Liliane, toujours inconsciente et le visage ensanglanté.

- Descendez tous de vos balais, hurla Ombrage d'une voix stridente.

Un à un, les joueurs regagnèrent le sol sans se faire prier. Quand Drago se rendit compte de l'état de Liliane, il ne cacha pas son affolement:

- Qui lui a fait ça ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Ce sont vos abrutis de batteurs, siffla Fred.

- Va falloir revoir vos sélections, renchérit George.

Drago tourna la tête vers les deux rouquins:

- Je vous ai parlé à vous, Weasley ?

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en as à cirer qu'elle soit blessée ? Demanda George.

- C'est ça votre tactique, non ? Enchaîna Fred, éliminer le plus de joueurs pour pas avoir à trop vous prendre la tête.

- La ferme, Weasley !

Pendant ce temps là, Liliane était transportée à l'infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur McGonagall.

Personne ne comprenait trop pourquoi le match avait été suspendu, mais aussi pourquoi les jumeaux avaient commencé à se battre avec Drago Malfoy.

- Espèce de mandragore avariée ! Pesta Fred en portant la main à son œil : Drago venait de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

George allait riposter, mais Ombrage les sépara tous d'un coup de baguette magique, les faisant tomber à la renverse.

- Vous deux, cria-t-elle en désignant Fred et George, vous venez des gagner deux semaines de retenue pour votre manque de discipline !

Épargnant Drago, elle se retourna ensuite vers les autres joueurs:

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! Beuglèrent en cœur les jumeaux en voyant qu'Ombrage graciait Drago.

- Et à partir de maintenant, dit Ombrage, ignorant leur remarque, ce sport barbare sera banni des pratiques de cette école, la situation est encore bien pire que je ne le soupçonnais !

Des protestations s'élevèrent, de la part des joueurs comme de la part de l'assemblée, même le professeur Flitwick s'indignait:

- Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire une chose pareille !

Sur le terrain, Fred et George hurlaient au scandale, Angelina et Harry se joignirent à eux, même les Serpentards ne semblaient pas ravis d'entendre pareille nouvelle.

- Veuillez regagner vos vestiaires, dit Ombrage pour mettre un terme à toutes les protestations.

Tous s'engouffrèrent dans leur vestiaire respectif, fous de colère.

- J'en connais une qui devrait être bannie de cette école moi, s'emporta Fred.

- Oui, c'est elle la pratique barbare ! Dit son frère.

Tous s'insurgeaient avec virulence.

- Il fallait bien qu'elle nous enlève ça ! Elle nous a déjà interdit nos farces et attrapes !

- On s'en fiche, on peut continuer, mais va joueur au quidditch dans le dos de cette vieille sorcière !

L'énervement était à son comble, chez les Gryffondors comme chez les Serpentards. Dehors aussi, élèves et professeurs s'énervaient contre la nouvelle lubie d'Ombrage. Lee Jordan, lui, était scotché : il n'avait même pas pu hurler la victoire des Gryffondors dans son micro, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

L'interdiction définitive du Quidditch avait provoqué un tel choc et une telle poussée de colère qu'ils en avaient oublié Liliane, qui, toujours inconsciente, venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

_« Ah oui … Je me souviens, il y a d'abord eu Harry … Puis Drago … Puis … Et puis, plus rien en fait. Le noir complet. Ah si ! Une douleur dans tout mon visage. J'avais l'impression de me l'être fendu en deux. Mais … Je ne me souviens plus de rien. D'ailleurs … ? Où suis-je ? »_

Liliane reprenait petit à petit connaissance. Elle émergeait doucement de sa lourde torpeur, encore incapable de se remémorer les précédents évènements. Ses pensées étaient floues et avaient du mal à se remettre en place. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle recommença à entendre ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, à sentir qu'elle portait encore sa tenue de quidditch, qu'elle était allongée sur un lit. A en juger par les pas qui raisonnaient autour d'elle, elle devait probablement être à l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit doucement ses paupières, hésitant un instant, éblouie par la lumière. Elle porta la main à sa tête : mais son bras lui brûlait terriblement. Sa gorge aussi était très sèche et son odorat et son ouïe bien plus aiguisée qu'à la normal. Paniquée, elle se redressa brutalement et prit son cou entre ses deux mains.

- Wola Durose, on s'calme, s'exclama George en bondissant du bord du lit sur lequel il était assis.

- T'as vu Merlin ou quoi ? Demanda Fred en s'approchant d'elle.

- J'ai super mal au crâne, dit Liliane, se servant de cet alibi pour demander si Rogue était passé à un moment ou un autre.

- Ouais, il est passé, répondit Fred en désignant le flacon d'émeraude posé sur la table de chevet, près du lit.

Liliane le saisit et but directement au goulot, sans prendre la peine de chercher à le diluer. Elle fit une grimace qui déclencha les rires des jumeaux.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans, ricana George en tapotant la fiole d'émeraude, mais ça m'a plutôt l'air dégueu !

A peine Liliane avait elle avalé sa potion que son bras et sa gorge cessèrent de lui faire mal, et ses sens retrouvèrent leurs capacités habituelles.

- Je ne te ferais pas goûter, répondit Liliane, détendue.

- Ca dépend, c'est quoi ?

- C'est rien.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda sur l'œil au beurre noir de Fred.

- Fred ! S'exclama Liliane en se levant.

Elle tituba un peu et George lui attrapa le bras.

- Ah non, tu recommences pas, se moqua-t-il, on va finir par croire que c'est de la bière au beurre qu'y a dans ton machin.

- Evidemment, murmura Liliane.

Elle s'approcha un peu de Fred.

- Une bombabouse t'a explosé au nez ? S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es en train de te moquer, Lili ? Demanda Fred, feignant d'être vexé.

- Je fais comme vous, se défendit Liliane.

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et prit un air faussement grave :

- Vous avez fait quoi comme bêtise encore ?

- Fallait pas tomber de ton balai, et y aurait pas eu de bêtise, lui dit Fred.

Liliane s'indigna et fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que c'est de ma faute ?

- On sait pas, lis dans nos têtes pour savoir, plaisantèrent-ils.

Debout entre ses deux amis qui la scrutaient d'un air railleur, elle se concentra pour capter leurs pensées. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- J'y arrive pas, dit-elle finalement, contrariée, c'est à cause du cognard, je crois.

- Ah ! Bah tu sauras pas ! Chantonna George.

- Oh ! Vous m'agacez vous deux !

Liliane voulut retourner s'assoir sur le lit, mais ils l'en empêchèrent. Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- C'est mon jour c'est ça ?

- Ca fait deux jours que t'es dans les pommes Lili, dit Fred.

- On avait plus personne à taquiner nous ! Termina George.

- Deux jours ?! S'exclama Liliane, ahurie.

- Et oui, c'est ça les cognards, ça fait pas de cadeau, c'est pour ça qu'on préfère frapper dedans.

- Ou frapper dans Malfoy, au choix.

Liliane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous avez frappé Drago ?!

Les jumeaux prirent un air faussement coupable.

- Il a fait comme s'il était inquiet quand il t'a vue évanouie, dit Fred.

- Et en plus, il nous cherchait des noises, poursuivit George.

- D'où ton œil, c'est ça ? Demanda Liliane.

Fred confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est plutôt vous les cognards … Vous l'avez pas trop amoché j'espère ?

- Qui ça, Malfoy ? Mais on s'en fiche qu'on lui ait fait mal, il est débile de toute façon !

Liliane secoua la tête, consternée.

- Ah les garçons, je vous jure … Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle réussit à esquiver les deux frères et à retourner s'assoir sur le lit, lequel grinça sous son poids. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et lui annoncèrent qu'Ombrage avait interdit le quidditch pour toujours. Liliane s'énerva, pesta contre _« ce dindon en tutu rose »_ et se promit de vraiment lui faire manger son calepin. Ils tombèrent tous les trois d'accord pour faire tout ce qu'elle leur interdisait, surtout du quidditch.

- Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse ? Demanda Fred, ne sachant pas si son amie disait vrai ou si elle tirait des plans sur la comète.

- Si, je suis sérieuse, répondit Liliane, rien ne nous empêche de jouer au quidditch après tout, ce n'est pas elle qui ira faire des rondes sur le terrain.

- On y retourne quand tu veux ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux frères, on adore ne pas suivre le règlement !

Madame Pomfresh arriva, attirée par les voix et les rires. Elle reprocha aux jumeaux leur manque de discrétion et leur manie de ne jamais laisser quiconque en paix. Elle donna un peu de sirop à la texture étrangement mousseuse à Liliane, pour faire passer son mal de crâne et réparer son nez fêlé, puis elle avertit Fred et George qu'ils devraient quitter l'infirmerie dans quelques minutes pour laisser Liliane se reposer.

- Elle s'est assez reposée comme ça ! Contesta Fred.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retirer.

Ils reprirent leur discussion et commencèrent à établir des plans pour déjouer le règlement démesuré d'Ombrage. Alors qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de la faire s'étouffer avec son thé et ses petits gâteaux, Drago Malfoy entra dans l'infirmerie, un bleu sur la joue. Il vint à la rencontre de Liliane et des jumeaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Murmura Fred à l'oreille de son frère.

- J'en sais rien, répondit George en suivant Drago des yeux.

Ce dernier, ignorant totalement les jumeaux, demanda à Liliane :

- Tu vas mieux ?

Liliane, troublée, répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Lili … Ton père est là …

Liliane se redressa vivement, au grand étonnement de Fred et George.

- Pourquoi ?! S'étonna Liliane.

- Devine …

Liliane se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis regarda tour-à-tour Drago, George et Fred, qui lui-même regardait Drago avec méfiance.

- Il est où ? Questionna Liliane.

- Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il m'envoie te chercher.

- Pourquoi _toi_ ? Demanda à son tour Fred, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

- Parce qu'il sait que _moi_, elle me suivra, répondit Drago avec mépris.

Liliane déglutit, sentant que la tension montait.

- Bon, heu … Ca suffit, vous allez pas recommencer …

Elle se leva et arrangea ses cheveux en bataille, puis s'adressa aux jumeaux :

- Je serais pas longue, on se retrouve dans la salle commune ?

- Si tu nous dis ce qu'il se passe, oui, dirent-ils en cœur.

- Mon père est là et il veut me voir, c'est tout, dit Liliane, imperturbable.

- Notre père vient jamais nous faire salut à l'école, à nous, répondit George, pensif.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens de se payer le trajet ! Cingla Drago.

- Oh, c'est pas pour ça, dit posément Fred.

- C'est juste parce qu'on a plus à lui demander comment boutonner notre manteau, termina George.

Liliane prit Drago par le bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer :

- A toute à l'heure les gars, on se retrouve là-haut, dit-elle précipitamment en s'éloignant.

_« Si je suis pas morte »_ termina-t-elle dans sa tête.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Liliane lâcha Drago, et ils marchèrent silencieusement vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, et si vraiment elle était restée inconsciente deux jours, c'était lundi après-midi. Les élèves devaient être en cours ou en train de travailler dans la Grande Salle ou dans les salles communes.

Alors qu'ils bifurquaient dans un énième couloir, Liliane s'arrêta net :

- Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un sac.

Drago porta son attention sur la tenue de quidditch de Liliane et réfléchit un instant.

- Il sait de toute manière, Ombrage lui a dit.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas … Grommela Liliane.

Drago l'observait sans rien dire. Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque-chose. En fait, il attendait surtout qu'il lui pose la question. Elle mit un peu de temps à venir, mais elle finit quand même par lui demander :

- Mon père t'a vraiment demandé de venir me chercher ?

Drago enfonça les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'adossa contre le mur, sans quitter Liliane des yeux.

- Non, mon père m'a averti qu'il viendrait sûrement te rendre une petite visite suite à ton accident, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait bon que tu sois mise au courant.

Liliane fut agréablement surprise.

- Tu as fait ça pour ne pas que je tombe sur lui, c'est ça ?

Un peu confus, Drago cherchait ses mots :

- Disons que comme il comptait se rendre à l'infirmerie, j'ai préféré m'y rendre avant lui histoire de voir si tu t'étais réveillée, pour pouvoir t'éloigner …

Elle était effarée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il l'avait tirée d'une très mauvaise situation, et elle ne le lui avait même pas demandé.

- Il était énervé ? S'enquit Liliane.

- Il voulait qu'Ombrage te prenne en retenue tous les après-midi après les cours et tous les samedi matins, comme ça, il était sûr que tu travaillerais et que tu ne serais pas …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Pas quoi ?

- Avec les jumeaux …

Le traits de Liliane s'affaissèrent.

- Décidément, tant que je ne serais pas collée à tes baskets comme Pansy, il fera tout pour m'empêcher d'avancer comme je l'entends.

- Tu peux remplacer Pansy aussi, tu sais, plaisanta Drago, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Liliane l'avait perçue, et cela l'embêtait bien de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il pensait et tout ça à cause d'un fichu coup de cognard.

- Tu voudrais ? Demanda Liliane, un peu embarrassée.

- Ce que je voudrais, murmura doucement Drago, c'est être capable de faire des choix …

- Tout le monde l'est, il faut juste avoir le courage de prendre la bonne décision.

Sa voix était douce, cela changeait du ton brusque, voire agressif, qu'elle prenait habituellement avec lui. Elle lui faisait de l'effet, et plus il lui parlait, plus il se rendait compte qu'en fait, le tableau que lui en avait fait son père était complètement faussé. Et lui, comme toujours, l'avait écouté, jusqu'à ce jour à la bibliothèque, où il avait lu la détresse dans son regard, mais aussi de la douceur. Cette douceur même qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui dans sa voix.

- Je sais pas si je serais un jour capable de prendre une bonne décision ... Enfin, si, se reprit-il, je t'ai aidée.

Il esquissa un sourire. Liliane était contente de le voir agir de la sorte, même si c'était d'avantage le fait qu'il désobéisse à son père qui lui plaisait. Elle porta son attention sur le bleu, sur la joue de Drago.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Drago passa machinalement sa main sur son visage.

- Ils se sont jetés sur moi, soit disant parce que je faisais la comédie.

- La comédie par rapport à quoi ?

- À toi.

Liliane se gratta la tempe, perplexe. C'était en effet une raison tout à fait valable pour se mettre sur la figure, ironisa-t-elle. Mais savoir que trois garçons s'étaient battus pour à elle lui donnait l'impression d'être importante. Elle s'enorgueillissait, il fallait qu'elle se surveille.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas battus que pour ça ? Redemanda Liliane, soupçonnant que Drago ne lui disait pas tout.

Drago lui indiqua de se taire, elle obtempéra. Il avait entendu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui parlait et qui venait vers eux.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle était encore dans le coma il y a de ça une heure, fit la voix atrocement mielleuse d'Ombrage.

Sur le qui-vive, Liliane se redressa et chercha un endroit où se cacher. À quelques mètres plus loin d'elle, il y avait une statue encastrée dans le mur. Elle indiqua la future cachette à Drago avec sa main, puis ils allèrent à pas de loup se dissimuler derrière la grande statue en pierre.

- Elle s'est réveillée entre temps, je ne vois que ça, répondit la voix d'Edouard Durose.

- Figurez-vous, mon cher Édouard, que votre fille est plus de ceux qui vont se cacher, que de ceux qui assument.

Ils passèrent devant la statue. Drago et Liliane retenaient leur souffle.

- Et bien la prochaine fois que vous la voyez, mettez-lui les retenues dont nous avons parlées, et menacez-la de renvoi si elle continue à fréquenter ces deux insolents s'il le faut, ça ne peut plus durer ! Que faisaient-ils dans l'infirmerie d'ailleurs ?

Ils s'éloignèrent, et la conversation s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

- Saleté ... Maugréa Liliane en sortant de sa cachette.

Drago sortit à son tour et lissa sa veste.

- Fais attention à toi Lili, tu es surveillée de partout ...

- C'est au cas où je tue quelqu'un ça, plaisanta Liliane pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Drago lui prit la main. Trop étonnée pour réagir, elle le laissa faire.

- Non ... Il ne se passe rien, dit-il au bout d'un moment, déçu.

Il lâcha la main de Liliane avant de reprendre:

- Ce que je t'ai donné jeudi dernier à répondu à ta question ?

- En partie, oui ... Mais tu pensais à quoi en me prenant la main, que nos esprits se connecteraient ?

- Je voulais voir, c'est tout ...

Debout à quelques centimètres à peine de Drago, Liliane se sentait étrangement gênée et plutôt mal-à-l'aise. Lui n'en pensait pas moins.

- Bon ... Heu ... Je vais te laisser du coup, maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la mise.

Il redevint tout à coup très distant, et cette saute d'humeur déstabilisa Liliane.

- Merci ... Prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il lui sourit légèrement, puis tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Tout en se rendant à la salle commune, Liliane s'interrogeait sur Drago Malfoy et ses étranges attitudes: il pouvait être absolument détestable, puis l'instant d'après se montrer gentil et aidant, pour ensuite devenir glacial et distant. Il avait l'air tourmenté par les événements, la pression de ses parents et la franchise exacerbée de Liliane. Il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention à lui dorénavant: elle lui était reconnaissante pour son aide, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le courage qui le faisait agir de la sorte, mais plutôt cet étrange attachement qu'il avait pour le jeune fille, et l'admiration qu'il avait pour sa détermination et son caractère. Elle ressentait ça, même lorsqu'elle ne captait pas ses pensées, et elle en était elle-même très troublée. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié, surtout depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et il ne se gênait pas pour attaquer ses amis, comme les jumeaux, par exemple. Alors ... Pourquoi Liliane ressentait-elle cet étrange malaise quand il s'attardait trop sur elle ou quand elle entendait ses monologues intérieurs ?


	8. AD

**A.D **_(corrigé)_

Ils regardèrent Liliane et Drago quitter l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. Puis lorsqu'ils furent partis, Fred lâcha :

- Abruti ! T'as vu comment il nous parle ? Et de quel droit il se permet de venir la chercher comme ça ? On était là avant !

George haussa les épaules, blasé.

- Il craque littéralement pour elle, c'est écrit sur sa tête.

Fred se raidit. Son frère, lui, s'avançait vers la table de chevet.

- N'importe quoi, répondit Fred, il a juste l'air de se croire très important, comme toujours.

George lui tournait le dos et ne lui répondait pas.

- Eh ! Georgy, je te cause, là.

George se retourna, le flacon d'émeraude dans la main.

- Elle l'a oublié …

Interdit, Fred regardait la fiole que tenait son frère. En voyant les serpents, il ne cacha pas son aversion.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a là-dedans, murmura George en levant les yeux sur Fred.

- Du poison pour étouffer Malfoy, et Ombrage avec.

George s'avança vers son frère et brandit le flacon :

- On pourrait savoir, dit-il, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Fred lui prit la fiole des mains et l'observa avec intérêt.

- C'est tentant, c'est sûr.

A ce moment-là, Ombrage entra dans l'infirmerie, suivie d'un homme à l'air froid et austère. Il avait un nez crochu et des yeux très sombres, d'un noir d'encre. Spontanément, Fred dissimula le flacon derrière son dos.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? S'enquit Ombrage, sans abandonner son petit sourire.

- Heu … On était venu voir Liliane … Débuta George.

- Mais elle était déjà partie, termina Fred.

Ombrage se retourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Edouard, il semblerait que votre fille ne veuille pas vous voir.

Les jumeaux scrutaient le dénommé Edouard avec incrédulité.

- Bon, on va y aller nous, vu qu'elle n'est pas là, dit précipitamment George.

Ils commencèrent à s'esquiver discrètement, mais Ombrage les retint.

- Vous êtes _certains_ qu'elle n'était pas là quand vous êtes arrivés ?

- Absolument ! S'exclamèrent en cœur le jumeaux.

Puis ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

Ils remontèrent à la salle commune en se demandant s'ils allaient essayer de découvrir l'étrange potion avant de la rendre à Liliane. Fred dévissa le bouchon et la sentit.

- Pouha, ça pue !

George voulut sentir à son tour, mais son frère l'en empêcha. Fred brûlait d'envie de savoir à quoi servait la potion, mais il préférait la rendre à Liliane. George n'était pas d'accord, il pensait qu'ils devraient la garder un moment avant de la lui redonner.

- Mais enfin Freddy, t'as perdu la tête ! Depuis quand t'as décidé d'être sage ? C'est l'occasion rêvée pour savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

Fred secoua la tête avec résolution.

- Allé, on la lui rend demain, c'est bon !

- Non, t'es malade ! T'as vu comment elle panique dès qu'elle ne l'a pas à portée de main ?

George fit la moue. C'était rare que lui et son double ne soient pas d'accord. En général, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour s'arranger.

- Mais ça ne lui fera pas de mal ! Insista George alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune.

- Je crois bien que si, Georgy, ce n'est pas une blague ce truc.

George regardait son frère, un peu inquiet : habituellement, il aurait sauté sur cette opportunité, mais il ne le faisait pas. Il préférait ne rien tenter et rendre la potion à Liliane. Il essaya de l'attraper durant un moment d'inattention de Fred, mais il l'esquiva.

- T'es pénible Fred, donne !

George attrapa son frère par les deux bras et l'obligea à lui donner la potion. Fred se débâtit un instant, non sans râler, mais il finit par la lâcher.

- J'ai gagné … ! Rigola George en brandissant le flacon vert.

- Ca doit être la seule fois depuis que t'es né, rit à son tour Fred.

- On va faire un truc … On en prend un peu, et on la lui rend … C'est ni vu ni connu comme ça !

Le visage de Fred s'illumina :

- Ca marche frangin !

Ils se frappèrent dans la main l'un de l'autre et montèrent dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Ils fouillèrent dans leurs valises, à la recherche d'un récipient pour l'étrange potion de Liliane. Ils mirent du temps avant d'en dégoter un : entre leurs pétards mouillés du Dr. Flibuste, les fausses baguettes magiques, les oreilles à rallonge, leur boîte à flemme, et leurs propres feux d'artifices, ils ne s'y retrouvaient plus.

- C'est la foire dans tes affaires, Freddy !

- Tu parles, t'as vu les tiennes ?

Enfin, George mit la main sur une toute petite fiole.

- Ca fera l'affaire, dit-il en versant quelques gouttes de potion dedans.

Le liquide avait une étrange couleur gris clair, aux reflets argentés. Tous deux l'observaient en silence, fascinés.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Murmura Fred.

George la lui tendit et il l'observa de plus près. Il n'y avait pas seulement des éclats argentés dans la potion, il y en avait aussi des bleus et des verts.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter les escaliers, Fred fourra la fiole de potion entre deux pulls tricotés par sa mère, et George mit le flacon de Liliane dans la poche arrière de son jean. Quelques secondes après, Lee Jordan entrait dans le dortoir, tout sourire.

- Liliane est sortie de l'infirmerie ! S'exclama-t-il sans dissimuler sa joie.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la salle commune rejoindre Liliane, qui discutait avec Angelina et Ginny Weasley, la petite sœur des jumeaux. George lui rendit sa potion en lui précisant qu'elle l'avait oubliée sur la table de chevet de l'infirmerie, ce qui suscita les questions de Lee et Angelina. Liliane répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un médicament contre son mal de crâne, suite au coup de cognard qu'elle s'était pris. Ils semblèrent accepter cette explication.

- Et Malfoy, il voulait quoi ? Demanda Fred en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Liliane.

- Il m'a fait éviter mon père, répondit Liliane.

- Il est si horrible que ça, ton père ?

- Disons qu'il n'aime pas trop l'idée que je fasse du quidditch, dit Liliane avant d'être soudainement très absorbée par la conversation de Lee et Angelina sur le professeur Gobe-Planche.

Après quelques minutes passées à discuter, les jumeaux se levèrent, prétendant devoir faire une mise au point sur leur dernier feu d'artifice.

- Vous verrez, celui-ci est super ! Dirent-ils en cœur avant de remonter au dortoir.

Liliane, quant à elle, n'arrivait toujours pas à déceler les pensées des autres. Elle se surprit à penser que, pour une fois, elle était normale, comme tout le monde. Elle n'avait qu'à faire abstraction de sa potion, et elle n'était plus qu'une sorcière de dix-sept ans, élève en dernière année à Poudlard, intégrée, sereine. Elle avait réussi à éviter son père, Drago l'y avait aidé, elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, sa tête ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Et elle était assise dans la salle commune avec ses amis, comme tout élève normal.

Cependant, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur Drago. Cet étrange garçon à la merci complète de son père, mais qui pourtant avait pris le risque de lui désobéir pour l'aider. Et s'il l'aidait, c'était parce qu'il était attaché à elle ; mais cela prouvait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui. La seule source de méchanceté chez Drago n'était peut-être en fait que son père lui-même. Liliane et lui possédaient ce point commun, c'était aussi probablement pour ça qu'il avait accepté de l'aider, parce qu'ils se comprenaient, même s'ils ne réagissaient pas de la même manière.

Liliane n'avait jamais vraiment été comprise, même Fleur ne pouvait pas totalement comprendre ce qui l'habitait. Et pour la première fois, quelqu'un vivait la même chose qu'elle, à la seule différence que Drago n'avait pas été soumis à la Marque des Ténèbres … Pour l'instant. Liliane se demandait quand cela arriverait, et s'il l'accepterait. Elle espérait inconsciemment qu'il fasse comme elle, qu'il refuse. Et seulement là, ils se comprendraient vraiment. Complètement.

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. La neige commençait à tomber, le parc et le château étaient recouverts d'une légère couche de glace. La neige instaurait déjà un petit avant goût de fête, et cela se ressentait : les élèves étaient un peu plus joyeux qu'à la normal, malgré les réformes d'Ombrage.

Liliane avait soufflé à Angelina son idée de continuer à jouer clandestinement au quidditch, et elle avait accepté sans hésiter une seconde. Chaque samedi soir, quelques élèves se retrouvaient sur le terrain et organisaient des matchs amicaux, s'entrainaient et perfectionnaient leur jeu. Ils devaient veiller à ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ombrage, ni même de certains élèves. Ils n'imaginaient pas la sanction qu'ils pourraient recevoir pour avoir enfreint le nouveau règlement.

Les jumeaux avaient finalement commencé à faire découvrir leurs nouvelles inventions : des mini feux d'artifice qu'ils pouvaient se passer comme une balle. Evidemment, Ombrage ne s'était pas gênée pour les leur détruire, et pour les punir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci même, ils étaient ressortis de leur punition avec, gravé sur le dos de leur main :

_« Je ne dois pas enfreindre le règlement. »_

Lorsque Liliane s'en était aperçue, elle avait été saisie d'une telle colère qu'elle avait été obligée de se rendre aux toilettes pour se calmer, au risque de mettre la Grande Salle sans dessus-dessous. Cette vieille sorcière était prête à tout pour faire régner l'ordre et étouffer tout ce qu'il se tramait au dehors. Car oui, dehors, les choses empiraient, et le Premier Ministre trouvait encore le moyen de nier le retour de Lord Voldemort. Quelques jours plus tôt, dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, un article était paru sur la destruction totale des cellules d'Azkaban, libérant ainsi les mangemorts les plus redoutables. La rumeur disait qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de Sirius Black, et non d'un attentat perpétré par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça … Avait-dit Liliane alors qu'elle était à la Tête de Sanglier avec Drago.

Drago n'avait pas trop parlé ce jour-là, il était ailleurs. Liliane avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais il était resté très évasif. Une certaine ambigüité s'était installée entre eux, au grand mécontentement de Fred et George, qui n'aimaient pas trop voir Liliane passer du temps avec Drago. Mais au moins, Ombrage et son père la laissaient un peu tranquille.

- Ils ne veulent pas effrayer la population, avait simplement répondu Drago en jouant avec sa petite cuillère.

- Qui Voldemort a-t-il libéré ? Avait demandé Liliane, inquiète.

Drago n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, et elle avait dû insister avant d'obtenir une réponse :

- Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback sont ceux qui ont été le plus médiatisés.

Liliane avait eu un haut le cœur. Greyback … Fenrir Greyback était maintenant en liberté, et traquait sans aucuns scrupules des enfants à contaminer. Ce loup-garou assoiffé de sang et de chaire fraiche n'avait aucune pitié, et ne pensait qu'à mordre, car selon lui, les loups-garous devaient être plus nombreux que les sorciers sur terre. Il était fou à lié, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait comment l'utiliser, et comment effrayer les sorciers. De tous les mangemorts, Greyback était celui que Liliane craignait le plus. Même à côté, Bellatrix semblait charmante.

C'était donc la fin novembre, et pendant que Poudlard menait une vie à peu près ordinaire, les jumeaux Weasley, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, tentaient en vain de découvrir ce à quoi servait l'étrange potion de Liliane.

- J'en ai assez ! s'écria George, à bout de patience, ça fait un mois qu'on cherche, et toujours rien !

- Attend, attend, répondit Fred, on a peut-être pas pensé à tout … Déjà, on a éliminé la possibilité que ce soit un simple médicament.

- Super, ça nous avance !

Ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle cachette non loin de la Cabane Hurlante, là où ils étaient certains que personnes ne viendrait les déranger pendant leurs expériences.

- T'as pas trouvé un indice en farfouillant dans son esprit, toi qui t'es découvert télépathe ? Demanda George à son frère.

Fred agita la tête.

- Non, je n'arrive à l'entendre que quand elle m'écoute, sinon, je n'y arrive pas. Et puis, elle ne lit pas dans l'esprit de grand monde en ce moment, je crois …

- Toujours à cause du cognard ? Demanda George.

- Je crois ouais, ça a à moitié affaibli ses capacités, ou quelque-chose comme ça …

- Comment ça se fait que tu saches tout ça ?

- Elle me l'a dit.

George fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant, moi ?

Se sentant un peu mis à l'écart, George se surprit à s'imaginer que son frère l'abandonnerait. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange idée, mais il avait peur que Fred s'éloigne de lui, qu'il trouve quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Voyant la mine une peu triste de son frère, Fred s'avança vers lui et passa son bras autour de ses épaules :

- Ca ne va pas Georgy ?

- Non, vous m'agacez, dit-il avec un semblant de légèreté, vous communiquez sans parler, vous vous dites des trucs et je ne suis même pas au courant, je n'aime pas ça !

Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux en s'esclaffant :

- On ne fait pas de cachotteries, frangin. Tu sais très bien de toute façon que je ne pourrais jamais rien te cacher, tu me connais trop bien.

- Mais Lili va finir par te connaître mieux que moi, si ça continue !

Fred lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre.

- Arrête Georgy, personne ne me connaitra jamais mieux que toi ! D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être aussi qu'on cherche pourquoi j'arrive à entendre ce qu'elle pense et pas toi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas très compliqué, il doit y avoir une alchimie bizarre.

Fred ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu rigoles ? Ah ! Ah ! Une alchimie ! La seule alchimie que j'ai, c'est avec toi, vieux !

- Et oui, hélas … !

Fred commença à chercher son frère en lui donnant des petits coups dans les côtes.

- A ton avis … Dit tout à coup George, tu penses que cette potion explose ?

- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

- Bah, elle est plutôt explosive Lili, non ? Plaisanta George.

Fred s'esclaffa.

- Non mais sérieusement Freddy, on pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour un de nos feux d'artifices.

- On trouve d'abord à quoi sert la potion, on verra après.

Ils se remirent alors à chercher, en s'aidant de leurs livres et de leurs connaissances en potion. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas encore que ce à quoi ils avaient affaire, c'était de la magie noire.

La salle commune était bien silencieuse ce soir là, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Près de la cheminée, dans le canapé, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient assis et discutaient.

- Il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre, dit Hermione d'une voix grave.

- Oui, mais qui va nous apprendre ? Demanda Ron, perplexe.

- Harry va nous apprendre ...

Dans un coin de la salle commune, Liliane terminait de rédiger son devoirs de potion, et elle écoutait attentivement la conversation depuis le début. Tous trois semblaient tout autant énervés qu'elle par l'enseignement soit disant réformiste d'Ombrage et ses méthodes de punition. Il était vrai que les cours de défense contre les forces du mal leur apprenaient tout, sauf à se défendre. Et cela commençait à devenir bien plus qu'inquiétant, étant donné les récents événements: oser fermer les yeux sur la fuite d'une dizaine de mangemorts montrait quand même le manque de compétence et de courage du Ministère, et Ombrage incarnait parfaitement cela.

- Hermione, comment tu veux que je vous apprenne ?

- Tu t'es déjà battu contre Tu-Sais-Qui, tu peux nous apprendre à nous défendre contre lui et ses mangemorts.

- Oui, mais comment ? Ombrage semble avoir des yeux partout dans Poudlard, remarqua Ron.

Liliane releva la tête de son parchemin et cessa d'écrire, intriguée par la conversation qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Faute de ne pas avoir récupéré la totalité de ses facultés, elle entendait encore très bien.

- On trouvera, répondit Hermione, pour l'instant, il faut soumettre l'idée ...

Discrètement, Liliane ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle commune à pas de velours, direction le dortoir des garçons. Elle frappa doucement: ce fut Lee qui vint ouvrir.

- Mademoiselle Durose, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il avec galanterie.

- Fred et George sont là ?

- Bien évidemment, gente demoiselle, répondit Lee.

A ce moment même, les jumeaux apparaissaient derrière lui:

- Pourquoi tu nous déranges, Durose ? Plaisanta George.

- Parce que j'ai un petit truc sympa à vous dire, Weasley, répondit Liliane.

Liliane leur résuma rapidement la conversation qu'elle avait entendue en bas.

- Oh, mais c'est génial, ça ! S'exclama Fred.

- On va enfin apprendre à manier nos baguettes, dit à son tour George.

Lee semblait partager l'enthousiasme général.

- Gardez-le pour vous pour l'instant les gars, je n'étais pas censée entendre.

_« Compte pas sur nous »_ se dit Fred, avant de répondre à l'unisson avec son frère:

- Compte là-dessus !

_« Menteur, je t'ai entendu ! »_

Se retenant de rire, Fred fit un clin d'œil à Liliane.

Le lendemain, il neigeait pour de bon, et tout Poudlard était maintenant recouvert d'un menteau blanc. Dehors, dans le parc, les élèves les plus jeunes faisaient des batailles de boules de neige, et même les plus vieux. Fred venait de mettre de la neige dans le col de Liliane, laquelle s'était énervée, au grand contentement des jumeaux. Ils devaient se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier car Harry leur avait donné rendez-vous. Ils savaient tous les trois ce que ce rendez-vous signifiait, et ils espéraient être nombreux. Liliane avait enfin retrouvé ses capacités, et de temps en temps, elle captait les pensées des élèves, et des professeurs qui passaient à proximité d'elle. Mais comme elle se l'était promis, elle faisait en sorte de rester éloignée de l'esprit des ses amis, même si cela était difficile. Elle leur devait bien ça.

Enfin, aux alentours de quinze heures, les trois amis se rendirent à Pré-Au-Lard. Emmitouflés dans leur menteau et leurs écharpes, le froid leur glaçait le bout du nez. Liliane était en train de se moquer du bonnet à pompon des jumeaux, par vengeance pour la neige qu'ils avaient fait glisser dans son dos.

Ils atteignirent le pub et poussèrent la vieille porte en bois, qui crissa à cause de la glace. A l'intérieur, il y avait une odeur de vieux bois et de poussière, mélangée aux aromes de bière au beurre. Certaines personnes étaient déjà arrivées : il y avait Cho Chang et Luna Lovegood, de la maison Serdaigle, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, et les jumelles Patile. Lee n'était pas encore arrivé. Liliane et les jumeaux prirent place sur des tabourets, au fond de la salle. Près de la cheminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient à voix basse. Liliane les regardait avec insistance, et elle se mit à capter ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes respectives, et la première chose qu'elle capta fut l'obsession d'Hermione pour l'émancipation des elfes de maison. Liliane eut un petit rire. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un petit faible pour le frère de Fred et George, mais qu'elle ne se l'avouait pas encore. Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Harry Potter, le petit brun à lunette qui semblait toujours très en retrait. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'un lien très fort liait le trio, mais il se mettait de lui-même à l'écart. Par curiosité, Liliane s'enfonça dans l'esprit d'Harry. Elle y découvrit quelque-chose qui la surprit grandement : le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui étaient en permanence connectés. Voldemort allait sûrement se servir de ça pour attaquer Harry, il fallait qu'il apprenne l'occlumentie.

Alors qu'elle continuait à sonder son esprit, Harry tourna ses yeux verts en direction de ceux, bleus nuit, de Liliane. Il l'avait sentie. Liliane détourna le regard et orienta ses pensées vers autre chose, embarrassée.

Enfin, les quelques élèves manquant arrivèrent : ils devaient être une dizaine, mais cela avait l'air de surprendre le trio. Tous étaient tournés vers eux, et attendaient que l'un parle. Assise entre les deux jumeaux, Liliane sentit que, comme elle, ils attendaient impatiemment que ça commence. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se leva et débuta avec maladresse :

- Comme vous le savez, dit-elle avec hésitation, Ombrage nous apprend tout, sauf à nous défendre, et …

Elle marqua une courte pause. La petite assemblée attendait la suite.

- Et il nous faudrait un professeur … Un bon professeur.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Gêné, il baissa le regard.

- Il faut qu'on apprenne à se défendre, poursuivit Hermione en scrutant Harry, pour pouvoir combattre … Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble des élèves. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient prononcer son nom. Liliane, elle, restait interdite. Mais à côté d'elle, les jumeaux étaient un peu nerveux.

- Tu pourrais nous dire, débuta un garçon que Liliane ne connaissait pas, comment Cédric Diggory est mort … ?

Du coin de l'œil, Liliane vit que Cho se redressait, dans l'attente d'une réponse qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

- Ceux qui sont venus pour m'entendre raconter ça peuvent partir tout de suite, trancha Harry, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Certains élèves semblèrent déçus, mais ils restèrent pour entendre la suite. Hermione poursuivit, ventant les talents et le courage d'Harry. Ron se joignit à elle : il s'était battu contre Voldemort lui-même, il avait affronté un basilic, il avait crée un patronus pour se défendre contre une armée de détraqueurs. Liliane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Dit comme ça, ça parait génial, dit Harry en coupant ses amis, mais la chance y a aussi été pour beaucoup. Parce que ça parait génial de connaître tous ces sorts, c'est presque héroïque. Mais se retrouver face au danger lui-même, et sentir la mort vous effleurer à plusieurs reprises … Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

Liliane baissa les yeux : si, elle savait, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle porta la main sur son avant bras, pensant à sa cicatrice, puis fit un rapprochement avec la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry. Ils étaient un peu pareils en fin de compte, tous deux portaient en eux quelque-chose de mauvais, de destructeur.

- Il est revenu ? Demanda une petite voix.

Il s'agissait de Nigel, un élève de deuxième année, le plus jeune de l'assemblée. Harry acquiesça en silence.

Liliane releva la tête, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Il fallait qu'ils le disent clairement : ils voulaient créer une sorte d'organisation, une armée d'élèves qui saurait se défendre en cas de danger. Cela était plus qu'urgent, et plus que nécessaire.

- Je propose que ceux qui le souhaitent inscrivent leur nom sur ce papier, dit Hermione, brisant le silence, et …

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Il nous faudrait un nom …

- L'Armée de Dumbledore ? Proposa Luna Lovegood de sa petite voix fluette.

Le débat ne fut pas long, et ils se mirent d'accord : ils étaient maintenant l'Armée de Dumbledore. L'AD. La question d'un lieu à l'abri des mauvais regards allait se poser. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait rassembler le maximum de monde.

Ils se mirent tous en file indienne pour aller noter leur nom sur la feuille. Hermione semblait frétiller à l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement d'Ombrage. Fred et George aussi d'ailleurs, tout autant que Liliane. Et tout le monde ici, en fait. Lorsqu'arriva le tour de Liliane pour noter son nom, elle s'adressa à Harry à voix basse :

- Harry, souffla-t-elle tout en notant son nom en-dessous de celui de Fred.

Surpris, l'interpellé leva la tête.

- Je te conseille l'occlumentie, ça marche bien.

Puis sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta la Tête de Sanglier.


	9. Aucune connexion

**Aucune connexion **_(corrigé)_

Liliane et les jumeaux revenaient de la Tête de Sanglier, ils se demandaient où ils allaient bien pouvoir faire cours, surtout de manière à déjouer Ombrage. Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du cloître, dans laquelle les boules de neige fusaient de tous côtés. Cela constituait presque une épreuve d'obstacles de devoir éviter les projectiles. Il régnait un brouhaha assez cacophonique, et bien entendu, Fred et George ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de faire les imbéciles. Ils commencèrent doucement à se baisser pour ramasser de la neige, et à eux deux, ils construisirent une grande boule. Ils allaient la lancer sur Liliane, mais elle se retourna avant eux et leur en envoya une en pleine figure. Scotchés, ils en lâchèrent leur munition.

- Quel talent, dit Liliane en se passant la main dans les cheveux avec suffisance.

Elle se mît à narguer les deux rouquins, prête à recevoir la riposte. Mais ils ne firent rien, à son grand étonnement. Ils enlevaient la neige qu'ils avaient sur eux sans dire un mot: ce n'était pas bon signe.

Liliane fronça le nez, déçue. À côté d'elle, un petit Pouffesouffle cria, et par réflexe, elle tourna la tête vers lui. George en profita pour lui enlever son bonnet et lui coller de la neige dans les cheveux, puis Fred en ajouta une couche, sans oublier de bien emmêler sa tignasse.

Liliane ne bougeait plus. Elle était là, les cheveux en bataille et pleins de neige, à moitié trempée.

- Je vous hais, dit-elle finalement en essayant de se recoiffer.

Les jumeaux partirent dans un fou rire qui devint vite incontrôlable, et tandis que Liliane tentait de se rendre à peu prés présentable, Fred et George n'arrivaient presque plus à respirer. Vexée comme un pou, Liliane tourna les talons.

- Oh Lili, c'est bon, hoqueta Fred, les larmes aux yeux, t'étais trop jolie les cheveux en pétard.

Voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château, lui et son frère la rattrapèrent.

- Un problème, Durose ? Demanda George avec innocence.

Liliane ne répondait toujours pas, elle regardait droit devant elle d'un air hautain.

- Quelqu'un t'a volé ta langue ? Insista George.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles quand ils s'y mettaient, tous les deux.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée, Liliane ne disait toujours rien, et les jumeaux essayait de la pousser à bout pour qu'elle s'énerve un bon coup. Provoquer était leur deuxième activité favorite après faire des bêtises. Surtout provoquer Liliane.

Elle entra dans le hall et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les grands escaliers, toujours suivie par les taquineries de Fred et George. Mais elle s'arrêta net devant la multitude de panneaux d'affichage qui constituaient dorénavant le règlement de la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard.

- Je n'y crois pas ... Dit-elle dans un souffle en scrutant le mur.

Sans trop réfléchir, les jumeaux tournèrent à leur tour la tête.

- Elle se fiche de nous ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Liliane secoua la tête.

- La brigade inquisitoriale, non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle invention ?

Ils montèrent ensuite les grands escaliers, non sans râler. Et quelle ne fut leur surprise de découvrir que cette vieille chouette avait installé des haut-parleurs dans tous les coins, de manière à ce que son horrible petite voix raisonne jusque dans les entrailles les plus profondes du château.

Fred déglutit.

- Elle prend de plus en plus de place, je trouve.

Liliane et George acquiescèrent.

Avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune, ils eurent le temps d'entendre les haut-parleurs grésiller, puis Ombrage s'exprimer:

_« Les élèves le souhaitant sont invités à rejoindre la brigade inquisitoriale. »  
_  
- Et moi, je vais l'inviter à partir ! S'écria Liliane en retirant son manteau avec un peu trop de force.

Elle alla ensuite s'assoir près du feu dans l'espoir de se sécher un peu. Elle ruminait dans son coin, se demandant si Ombrage n'avait pas fait exprès de créer cette soit disant brigade inquisitoriale maintenant, pile en même temps que la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Tandis qu'elle s'énervait toute seule tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, les jumeaux se penchèrent de chaque côté d'elle, un petit sourire complice sur les lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas le moment pour me chercher, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas sourire à son tour.

Elle se retenait, et ils le virent.

- Peut-être que Malfoy va rejoindre la super brigade d'Ombrage, glissa Fred en fixant le feu d'un air désintéressé.

Liliane se tortilla sur le canapé et ramena ses jambes sous elle. En revanche, elle ne dit rien.

- Ce serait un peu bête, non ? Poursuivit Fred, deux amis dans des camps opposés, ce n'est pas bon signe.

George lança un bref regard à son frère : qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

- Il ne le fera pas, lâcha finalement Liliane.

George priait intérieurement pour que son frère ne poursuive pas.

- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus ... Souffla Fred en donnant une petite bourrade amicale à Liliane.

Un brin intrigué par l'étrange remarque de son frère, George changea cependant de sujet pour que la conversation ne tourne pas mal :

- D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, on devrait se servir de nos plumes correctrices pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal de demain !

Sur le coup, il avait été maladroit, il devait bien l'admettre.

Liliane se leva et leur fit face. Ils se redressèrent en même temps.

- Très bonne idée George ! Dit-elle avec une légèreté presque irritante, mais maintenant, je vais voir Drago, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

- Si moi j'en vo ...

George écrasa le pied de son frère pour le faire taire. Fred l'interrogea du regard, mais il mima de fermer sa bouche.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors ! Chantonna George.

Il eut le temps de voir Liliane remettre ses cheveux en place et vérifier que sa tenue était bien ajustée, puis elle sortit.

Il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle commune, mais la plupart des Gryffondors profitaient de la neige, de Pré-Au-Lard, et pour certains, des punitions d'Ombrage. Pour une fois, les jumeaux n'étaient pas de ceux-là.

- Tu viens Freddy, j'ai quelque-chose à aller chercher.

Fred avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la salle commune lorsque son frère parla. Mais il le suivit sans discuter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, ils furent enfin seuls.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Demanda George en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas pensé ? S'étonna Fred en s'asseyant à son tour.

George pinça les lèvres.

- Si, évidemment, mais Fred, tu le lui as dit comme si ...

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de Fred, et George sourit.

- Comme si ça t'embêtait, termina-t-il.

Fred rit.

- Bah oui, ça m'embête ! Drago Malfoy ! C'est le pire des crétins ! Et elle réussit à le trouver intéressant !

Dubitatif, George fit la moue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Fred, voyant que son frère avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête.

George haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu.

Fred appuya sa joue sur sa main.

- Non mais sérieux George, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne viens pas me dire que tu t'en fiches que Lili traine avec Malfoy ?

George toisait son frère, ne sachant trop s'il devait rire ou non. En effet, il avait bien une idée derrière la tête, une idée qui le turlupinait depuis un petit moment. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Surtout de manière crédible. Surtout avec son frère.

Il se leva pour aller s'assoir à côté de Fred.

- On va faire un truc Freddy …

Il prenait un petit air mystérieux qui ne plaisait pas trop à Fred. En plus, il avait un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

- Bon, tu m'expliques ton numéro, là ?

George se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On va être sérieux pendant … Disons … Dix minutes.

Incrédule, Fred fronça les sourcils. Son frère voulait être sérieux. En général, quand ils disaient ça, c'était parce qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet important, voire même grave. Mais qu'y avait-il de grave à dire sur Liliane ?

- Top chrono, alors, répondit Fred.

Maintenant qu'il avait instauré ce petit semblant de gravité à la conversation, George lâcha sans trop se poser de questions :

- Peut-être bien que t'es amoureux.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

George attendait la réponse de son frère, mais il s'était comme figé dans son élan. Alors il patientait, sans le quitter des yeux, et sans cesser de sourire.

- Attend, Georgy, dit finalement Fred, t'as bien dit qu'on était sérieux, non ?

George hocha la tête avec énergie. Son double écarquilla les yeux, puis fut prit d'un fou rire. Il se gondolait sur le lit en se tenant les côtes.

- J'ai dit sérieux Freddy ! S'écria George en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, si c'était un pari, t'aurais perdu !

Il devait lutter contre le rire communicatif de son frère jumeau, il s'en mordait même les joues.

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Moi ?! Amoureux de Lili ?! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

George finit par céder, et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme des baleines, incapables de s'arrêter. Ca faisait beaucoup de fous rires en l'espace d'une heure. Ils étaient vautrés sur le lit de Fred, le souffle coupé. George manqua de tomber, mais son frère le rattrapa à temps. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à se calmer, non sans quelques tentatives ratées et de grandes bouffées d'air pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient dû secouer le château entier.

- T'es un peu tordu, non ? Réussit enfin à articuler Fred.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Ce n'est pas comme si on vivait ensemble depuis qu'on est né !

George essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, et Fred le poussa.

- T'as de ces idées ! Je crois même que c'est la première fois que tu m'inventes un truc pareil !

Il hoqueta et dût s'empêcher de recommencer à rire en voyant son frère s'emmêler dans sa valise et manquer de tomber une nouvelle fois.

- Peut-être, mais même si on ne dirait pas, je suis _très_ sérieux.

Fred le regarda, pas tout à fait amusé.

- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ? On est juste très amis, toi aussi t'es très proche d'elle, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te dire que t'es amoureux.

George croisa les bras et soupira.

- Parce que je ne le suis pas … Cette histoire d'alchimie, ce n'était pas une blague, Freddy.

- Je pense que je le sais mieux que toi, quand même, riposta Fred.

George se mit à faire des ronds autour de lit à baldaquin de son frère, les mains dans les poches.

- Oui, c'est sûr, dit-il, cette nana est un peu étrange, elle boit une potion bizarre, et elle lit dans l'esprit des gens, elle est Légilimens après tout … Mais t'es pas Légilimens à ma connaissance frérot, alors si ce n'est pas l'alchimie, pourquoi vous vous entendez, et pas moi, alors qu'on est _jumeaux_ ?!

Déstabilisé, Fred se renfrogna.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se levant, mais ce n'est pas ça, tu n'en sais rien.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda George.

- De la magie ? Proposa Fred en fouillant dans sa valise.

Il était d'une mauvaise foi inégalable. Quand il s'agissait de sujets un peu sérieux, tout de suite, il n'y avait plus personne. Satané frère jumeau !

- Je te prouverais que c'est ça … Murmura George en essayant de voir ce que fabriquait Fred.

Son frère se redressa, la fiole contenant la potion de Liliane à la main.

- Aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il, changeant ainsi de sujet, on va découvrir ce que c'est …

- Aujourd'hui impérativement ? Il y a autre chose que je voudrais te faire découvrir, moi.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te le ferais savoir quand je serais amoureux, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille.

George eut un sourire crispé en réaction au ton un peu brusque de son frère.

- Soit, alors ne va pas la chercher sur Malfoy.

Fred serra la mâchoire, mais ne répondit rien. Il leva la fiole de potion vers ses yeux et se concentra dessus pour ne pas penser à ce que George venait de lui dire. Au bout de quelques minutes passées sans parler, il brisa le silence :

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si on la goûtait …

- T'as perdu la tête ? S'exclama George.

Tout en continuant à observer le liquide argenté, Fred répondit :

- Non, après tout, c'est peut-être juste une potion parce qu'elle attrape tout le temps la gastro.

- Oui, vu comme ça, c'est sûr que tu ne prends pas beaucoup de risques en la buvant …

Fred reporta son attention sur son frère et lui lança un regard de défi.

- Chiche ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire mesquin.

George hésitait, car après tout, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, et c'était peut-être quelque-chose qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Mais en même temps, ils étaient les jumeaux Weasley. Et jumeaux Weasley était synonyme de prises de risques. Et puis, peut-être qu'ils sauraient enfin.

- Bon, je ne vais pas attendre ton consentement.

Sur ce, Fred déboucha la fiole et en but une gorgée.

George attendait, interdit. Il pensait voir son frère se changer en serpent ou en crapaud d'un moment à l'autre, et la potion de Liliane n'aurait en fait été qu'une belle blague pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Plutôt réussie d'ailleurs. Tous les deux debout au milieu du dortoir à peine éclairé, ils attendaient qu'il se passe quelque-chose. Au bout d'un moment, Fred alla se regarder dans la glace : à part un grand rouquin dégingandé et habillé à l'as de pique, il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

- C'est dégoûtant, constata-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Un autre rouquin semblable à lui apparut à son tour dans le miroir.

- Je suis quand même plus beau que toi … Dit George, songeur.

- N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait que je suis carrément plus attirant que toi.

- Ah ! Ah ! Dans tes rêves.

Ils se regardèrent, et scrutèrent la fiole que Fred tenait dans la main. Puis ils dirent en cœur :

- Il ne se passe rien en fait.

Fred la glissa dans sa poche.

- Je vais finir par m'arracher les cheveux, si ça continue ! Oh, et puis, on va lui faire boire du veritacerum, et on saura tout !

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu fais quoi ? Demanda son frère.

- Je ne sais pas, on va rejoindre Lee ? Proposa Fred.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on continue à chercher un peu ? Et puis, on a presque plus de pastilles de gerbe …

- Non, j'ai envie de m'aérer l'esprit, cette fille me rend dingue.

- Ah vraiment ? Ironisa George.

Fred se figea alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée.

- J'ai touché un point sensible ? Demanda George en commençant à rire.

Alors qu'il parlait, son frère s'effondra sur le sol en pierre.

Liliane débaroulait les grands escaliers en enfilant son bonnet. Elle avait réussi à le sécher un peu durant le laps de temps qu'elle avait passé assise près du feu. La voix d'Ombrage raisonnait dans tout le château, faisant grincer ses oreilles. Elle n'en pouvait plus : elle s'imposait partout et n'avait qu'une seule ambition : prendre le pouvoir. Liliane essaya de faire abstraction de sa petite voix haut perchée pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder vers autre chose. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Drago, pour lui parler de la brigade inquisitoriale. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne la rejoindrait pas, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que, comme le disait Fred, deux amis se retrouvent dans des camps opposés. Mais peut-être espérait-elle vainement … Non. Il fallait toujours espérer. Et même si Lucius, tout comme Edouard d'ailleurs, allaient essayer de les y intégrer, peut-être qu'il ferait comme elle, qu'il refuserait.

Elle arriva enfin en bas et déboucha dans le hall, dans lequel quelques élèves circulaient, certains couverts de neige, d'autres simplement munis de leurs livres de cours. Il y avait une odeur de chocolat qui venait de la Grande Salle, et Liliane ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller piquer un ou deux gâteaux.

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et vit des plats dans lesquels pleins de cookies encore chauds étaient disposés. Elle se glissa entre Seamus et Dean pour en prendre deux.

- Excusez-moi les gars, dit-elle en en enfournant un dans sa bouche.

- T'es pas avec les jumeaux ? S'étonna Dean en se retournant vers elle.

Liliane répondit :

- Non, je cherche Drago en fait.

- Ah … Répondit Dean en lançant un bref regard à Seamus.

Liliane l'ignora. Elle savait que Fred et George n'étaient pas les seuls à ne pas trop aimer voir Liliane et Drago ensemble. Il n'était pas très populaire, chez les Gryffondors …

- Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? Enchaîna Liliane.

Seamus fit non de la tête. Liliane les remercia, puis quitta la Grande Salle.

Elle sortit dans la cours du cloître, et remonta son écharpe jusqu'au nez. Elle vit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny revenir de la Tête de Sanglier. Ils lui sourient en passant à côté d'elle, et elle sentit le regard interrogateur d'Harry sur elle. Elle se contenta juste de leur rendre leur sourire, puis elle se dirigea vers le pont. Il était un peu glissant, et elle devait se concentrer pour garder son équilibre. La neige avait recommencé à tomber, les flocons ressemblaient à de toutes petites boules de coton qui allaient se déposer ça et là, un peu au hasard.

Alors qu'elle regardait distraitement ce ballet de flocons, Drago Malfoy s'approcha d'elle en silence.

- On m'a dit que tu me cherchais … Souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre la barrière en bois.

Surprise, Liliane sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas senti venir. Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire : il changeait d'attitude lorsqu'il était avec elle. Il était moins prétentieux, plus réservé, plus attentif. Il ne passait pas son temps à tout critiquer et à mépriser tout ce qui bougeait. Elle était quand même la seule personne à qui il ne se plaignait pas des Weasley ou d'Hermione Granger. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop la chercher sur ce terrain.

- Oui, je voulais te voir … Dit-elle finalement.

Elle s'appuya à son tour contre la barrière et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

- C'est nouveau, cette histoire de brigade inquisitoriale ?

Drago ne semblait nullement étonné par sa question.

- Ca date de hier.

Liliane haussa les sourcils en soupirant.

- Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Poursuivit-t-elle.

- Pour être certaine que personne n'essaiera d'aller contre son règlement.

- Mais personne ne va contre son règlement !

Drago la regarda, peu convaincu.

- Je ne la rejoindrais pas, moi, lâcha Liliane sans réfléchir.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas …

Liliane hésita avant de poser sa question.

- Tu … Tu vas la rejoindre, toi ?

Drago détourna les yeux.

- Crabbe et Goyle y vont … Pansy aussi …

- Ah ! Bah si Pansy y va alors ! Le coupa Liliane.

- Vous devriez vous battre en duel un jour toutes les deux, ce serait sûrement intéressant à regarder, plaisanta Drago.

- Ce ne serait pas sympa pour elle, répondit Liliane en riant, elle perdrait.

- T'en es si sûre ?

- Absolument.

Ces Gryffondors et leur éternelle arrogance. Mais Drago n'insista pas, même si elle semblait un peu trop sûre d'elle. Pansy était douée en sortilège, non pas qu'il sous-estimait Liliane, mais elle était parfois très … Incontrôlable.

- Moi ? Incontrôlable ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Lili, t'avais dit que tu arrêtais !

Liliane se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi … J'aime bien savoir ce que tu penses.

Dès qu'elle prenait ce petit air confus et gêné, Drago fondait comme un caramel. Il détestait ça. Il se sentait vulnérable et _absolument_ pas lui-même. Mais c'était plus fort que tout, Liliane le transformait en guimauve.

Elle entendit ce qu'il pensait, et réprima un petit rire. Mais elle ne releva pas, il n'aurait pas aimé. Surtout parce que relever cette remarque aurait entraîné ce que Liliane ne voulait pas entendre … Elle était en revanche incapable de dire pourquoi elle ne le voulait pas.

- Ne rejoins pas la brigade d'Ombrage, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je le faisais ?

- Je serais déçue, dit Liliane en faisant la moue, parce que tu n'as pas envie de la rejoindre, du moins, j'espère ne pas me tromper en disant ça.

_« Moi aussi »_ pensa Drago.

Cette fois-ci, c'était contre son gré qu'elle l'avait entendu. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et elle en était presque certaine : ils se retrouveraient de toute évidence dans les camps opposés. Elle se sentit un peu bête d'avoir pu penser qu'il réussirait un jour à changer complètement. Peut-être en fait que depuis le début, Liliane l'avait un peu trop idéalisé, et avait nourri trop d'espoir. Ou alors, elle était défaitiste, et peut-être bien qu'un jour …

- Miss Durose, dit une voix de femme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna alors : il s'agissait du professeur McGonagall.

- Professeur ?

Elle était toujours aussi impassible, mais cette fois, elle semblait inquiète.

- Pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ?

Un peu étonnée, Liliane commença à s'avancer vers elle, suivie par Drago.

- Seulement miss Durose, monsieur Malfoy.

Drago lui lança un regard inquisiteur avant de s'adresser à Liliane :

- On se voit plus tard !

Liliane hocha la tête, puis suivit le professeur McGonagall jusqu'aux grands escaliers.

- Professeur, demanda Liliane, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est plutôt à vous, que je devrais poser la question, miss Durose …

Interloquée, Liliane voulut répliquer, mais elles étaient déjà en train de monter les escaliers d'un pas pressé. Les quelques élèves qu'elles croisaient les regardaient et pour certains, murmuraient à voix basse. Elles s'engagèrent ensuite dans un petit couloir, puis arrivèrent au niveau de la grande horloge. Le bruit du tictac paraissait plus fort que d'habitude. Elles étaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie et Liliane commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Devant elle, le professeur McGonagall ne cachait plus son appréhension. Madame Pomfresh vint lui ouvrir les portes de l'infirmerie, le teint blême.

- Minerva, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, le sait-elle ?

- Non, je ne lui ai pas encore dit …

- Peut-être serait-il bon qu'elle sache avant …

Liliane déglutit tout en retirant son bonnet et en dénouant son écharpe en laine.

- Savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'elle.

- C'est à propos de monsieur Weasley …

- Lequel ?! S'étrangla Liliane.

Elle passa ensuite devant son professeur sans attendre sa réponse, entra dans l'infirmerie en manquant de bousculer madame Pomfresh, puis se précipita vers le lit du fond : elle y découvrit un des jumeaux, inconscient et extrêmement pâle. Ses yeux étaient creusés par d'étranges cernes virant presque au mauve. A côté se tenait l'autre, dont les yeux lançaient à Liliane en appel au secours. Elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

George Weasley secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance sans cesser de fixer Liliane avec ce même regard de détresse. Elle s'approcha de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Insista-t-elle.

George baissa la tête sans répondre à Liliane.

Elle alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit, près de Fred.

- Pourquoi ces cernes … ? Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son front.

Et alors qu'elle l'effleurait à peine, elle fut projetée, en l'espace d'un bref instant, quelques minutes en arrière :

Fred boit, ils se chamaillent, puis Fred perd connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle-même, Liliane ne respirait plus. Et c'est lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus d'oxygène dans les poumons qu'elle relâcha son souffle. Elle releva la tête et vit, sur la table d'à côté, une toute petite fiole … Avec du liquide argenté à l'intérieur.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle se leva et la prit. Ce n'était pas possible … Ca ne pouvait pas être ça … Pas ça. Pas lui. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à l'intérieur, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'ils lui en avaient pris. Depuis combien de temps l'avaient-ils ? Quand la lui avait-elle prise ? Et … Est-ce qu'ils savaient ?

Trop abasourdie pour dire quoique ce soit, elle resta plantée là, incapable de détacher ses yeux du liquide argenté. Lorsque la fiole éclata dans sa main, elle prit conscience qu'elle était tellement en colère qu'elle l'avait serrée jusqu'à la briser en mille morceaux.

George sursauta, ayant du mal à croire que la simple force du poignet de Liliane avait pu faire voler la bouteille en éclat. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, et si ses yeux avaient réussi à lancer des éclairs … Ils auraient sûrement transpercés George. Elle s'avança vers lui, les poings serrés, et par instinct, il recula. Liliane se retint de le frapper.

- Est-ce que … Vous êtes assez débiles … Pour avoir fait ça … ?

Elle ne devait pas seulement s'empêcher de frapper, elle devait aussi s'empêcher de se mettre à hurler. Mais s'il disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers, elle ne parviendrait plus à se retenir. Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il la regardait avec un petit air ahuri, incapable d'articuler une seule parole.

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT CONS !? Eclata Liliane, VOUS MANQUEZ A CE POINT LA DE JUGEOTTE ? OU VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT UN PARI DEBILE ?!

Alertées par cette poussée de colère, madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall accoururent.

- ESPECE D'ABRUTIS FINIS ! J'AI JAMAIS VU DES MECS AUSSI CONS !

Juste après, elle fondit en larmes. De gros sanglots incontrôlables, hystériques. Complètement paralysé, George ne savait pas quoi faire. Madame Pomfresh prit Liliane par le bras et l'emmena s'assoir sur une chaise, à côté du lit sur lequel Fred était étendu, puis voyant la potion répandue sur le sol, la nettoya d'un coup de baguette magique.

Liliane s'était recroquevillée et continuait à pleurer, toujours secouée par ses sanglots. George s'était rapproché de son frère, et regardait tour-à-tour Liliane et le professeur McGonagall, interdit.

- Miss Durose ! S'exclama McGonagall avec autorité, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer sur le champ ! Cela n'avancera à rien de vous laisser aller de cette manière !

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Liliane dût faire un effort surdimensionné pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

- Et vous m'expliquerez ce que ça changera si je reste parfaitement calme ? Cingla-t-elle, comment voulez-vous que je reste calme ?

- Miss Durose ! Vous changez d'attitude immédiatement et vous allez répondre à mes questions avec honnêteté et respect, voulez-vous ?!

Liliane ne broncha pas, elle fixait le sol. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle les coinça entre ses deux genoux.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient eu accès à votre potion ? Débuta le professeur McGonagall.

- On lui en a pris … Répondit George en s'approchant de Liliane, elle l'avait oubliée ici après son accident de quidditch.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers George.

- Et pourquoi lui en avoir pris ?

- Pour savoir à quoi elle servait …

- Et vous espériez savoir en la buvant ? Êtes-vous réellement stupides ? Ou alors seulement inconscients ?

George baissa la tête, honteux.

- Il est très fiévreux, dit la voix de madame Pomfresh.

Elle avait la main posée sur le front de Fred et semblait vraiment très inquiète.

Le professeur Rogue entra alors dans l'infirmerie de son éternel démarche décidée. Toujours aussi glacial, il s'approcha de Fred.

- Quand l'a-t-il bue ? Demanda d'emblée Rogue sans quitter des yeux les cernes mauves.

- Il y a un peu moins d'une heure, répondit George.

Rogue posa deux doigts sur son cou pour prendre son pouls, puis mesura la fièvre.

- Ca va beaucoup trop vite … Murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui va vite ? Demanda George, alarmé.

- Le processus inversé, expliqua Liliane en s'avançant à son tour.

- Processus ?! S'écria George, processus de quoi ?!

Rogue lui lança un regard lui signifiant de ne pas poser une question de plus, puis s'adressa à Liliane :

- C'est bien ce qu'il est censé se passer quand tu n'en bois pas ?

- Oui, mais ça ne se propage pas aussi vite.

- Ta cicatrice ralentit, c'est tout.

Rogue souleva les couvertures et saisit le bras de Fred avec empressement. Il souleva sa manche et serra son poing autour de son poignet.

- Il faut le faire saigner, ça enlèvera le poison, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Quoi ? Beugla George, qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?!

- Ce ne sera que le résultat de votre imprudence, monsieur Weasley, trancha Rogue en sortant sa baguette magique.

Il murmura une formule magique, puis une grande coupure apparue sur l'avant-bras de Fred. Madame Pomfresh apporta une serviette qu'elle plaça dessous, afin de laisser le sang s'écouler.

Au début, il ne se passait rien, mais au fur et à mesure, les cernes de Fred disparaissaient.

- Il va le vider … Susurra George.

Madame Pomfresh appliqua ensuite une crème sur la coupure, puis en l'espace de quelques secondes, il ne restait plus qu'une grande cicatrice rosâtre.

- Il l'aura à vie, dit Rogue en se redressant.

- Il est hors de danger ? Hasarda George.

- Il l'est, dit Rogue, et il le restera, à condition de ne pas vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Il lança ensuite un regard insistant à Liliane, avant de quitter l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide.

Maintenant, Fred semblait juste dormir, il n'avait plus ces horribles cernes mauves qui lui donnaient une mine blafarde et maladive. La fièvre était tombée, seule la cicatrice sur son bras laissait savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose.

- Il faut qu'il se repose maintenant, dit madame Pomfresh en réajustant la couverture et en ramassant la serviette couverte de sang.

A son tour, le professeur McGonagall commença à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, mais avant de partir, elle adressa quelques dernières paroles à Liliane :

- Miss Durose, le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit de ne pas placer votre confiance en n'importe qui ?

Liliane fronça les sourcils : oui, elle s'en souvenait, il le lui avait dit lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, il y avait de ça maintenant trois mois.

McGonagall arriva sur le pas de la porte.

- Cela ne voulait pas dire que vous deviez ne l'accorder à personne …


	10. Perdue

**Perdue **_(corrigé)_

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle accorderait sa confiance à Fred et George Weasley. Elle allait quitter l'infirmerie sur le champ : de toute évidence, Fred s'en remettrait, sinon Rogue serait resté, madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall aussi. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle détacha son regard du visage de Fred, puis tourna les talons sans aucune parole à George, qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle.

Elle se mordait les joues pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer, et elle s'empressa de quitter l'infirmerie au même moment d'ailleurs, Ron et Ginny accouraient, en panique. Liliane eut le temps de les entendre se précipiter veux leurs frères et assommer George de questions, puis elle quitta la salle.

Tandis qu'elle errait un peu à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle pleura en silence, mais de déception. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'ils feraient ça dans son dos. Ils avaient l'air d'accepter la chose sans trop de difficulté, et Liliane avait préféré se rassurer en pensant ça. En pensant qu'ils n'allaient pas essayer de chercher. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était vrai que ça ne leur ressemblait absolument pas de laisser tomber. Pourtant, elle était quand même déçue. Parce qu'elle pensait que malgré leurs attitudes décontractées et leurs airs un peu frimeurs, ils étaient sincères. Et elle pensait aussi très sérieusement qu'ils respecteraient son secret. Mais non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête mais si Rogue n'avait pas été là, Fred n'aurait pas survécu, parce que Liliane savait elle-même que sans sa potion, elle ne survivrait pas.

C'était étrange, la manière dont la potion avait agi sur lui. Alors qu'elle soignait Liliane, elle tuait Fred. Et alors que Liliane lisait dans les pensées, contre sa volonté, Fred pouvait lui répondre, contre sa volonté aussi. Et lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur son front … Elle avait été projetée dans son esprit. Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait été projeté dans le sien ?

C'est ainsi que les questions recommencèrent à s'enchaîner à propos de cet étrange lien entre Liliane et Fred, qu'il n'y avait pas entre George et elle. Mais la question qui s'imposait et qui résistait, c'était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'un et pas l'autre ? Et même si elle avait eu une partie de la réponse avec Drago, quelque-chose ne collait pas. Il y avait quelque-chose d'inexplicable dans cette connexion. Quelque-chose de presque alchimique.

Liliane passa la fin de son après-midi seule. Elle avait rejoint la salle commune une demi-heure après avoir quitté l'infirmerie. Les élèves revenaient de Pré-Au-Lard et commençaient à descendre dîner. Ils avaient tous l'air réjouis : ils avaient passé leur après-midi à jouer dans la neige, d'autres avaient au contraire dévalisé la boutique de bonbons et de farces et attrapes. Les week-ends de décembre étaient les plus agréables à Poudlard, et tout aurait été vraiment parfait si Ombrage n'avait pas été là.

Liliane était allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés après la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, ils lui arrivaient presque jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses grands yeux bleus nuit étaient encore tout rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle ne pleurait pas facilement habituellement, elle avait appris à se construire une armure et à ne pas se laisser approcher. Mais depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, ce n'était plus pareil. Ses défenses étaient mises à l'épreuve, parce qu'elle devait reconstruire ce qu'elle avait réussit à bâtir à Beauxbâtons, et qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir le courage. Elle avait besoin de Fleur plus que jamais, mais elle ne pouvait plus lui envoyer de lettres. Les hiboux étaient interceptés par le Ministère, elle en était certaine maintenant. Ou alors, peut-être que si elle utilisait le hibou de Drago …

Et puis non. Elle ne demanderait d'aide à personne. Elle n'avait personne sur qui se reposer ici. Elle était seule. Ombrage la surveillait, Drago jouait un double jeu, et les jumeaux s'étaient fichus d'elle. Et en plus de cela, dans trois semaines, elle rejoindrait le foyer familial pour fêter Noël. Noël avec son père … Edouard allait la sermonner pendant toutes les vacances pour son manque de discipline et pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles du trimestre. Peut-être aussi qu'elle pouvait rester à Poudlard, au lieu de prendre le train … Peut-être qu'elle pouvait simplement le rater et ne pas rentrer chez elle. Et passer Noël toute seule.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre sa potion en partant de l'infirmerie, plutôt que de l'oublier et de la laisser sous le nez des jumeaux ? C'était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas résister. Et Fred qui avait failli ne pas supporter. Quelle idée de la boire aussi. Ils n'étaient quand même pas bêtes, mais tellement téméraires. Jamais, depuis maintenant bien longtemps, Liliane n'avait été en colère comme ça. De là à ne plus réussir à entièrement se contrôler, ça n'était plus arrivé depuis … Qu'elle avait onze ans.

Liliane n'alla pas dîner ce soir-là. Elle resta allongée sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ressassait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux fous rires qu'elle avait eu avec les jumeaux, dès qu'elle se souvenait des fois où elle avait failli s'énerver tellement ils l'embêtaient, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur. A aucun moment, elle n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'ils tramaient quelque-chose derrière son dos.

Elle se mit en pyjama avant que les autres filles de septième année ne rentrent dans le dortoir, puis se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle ne dormait pas, mais elle fit tout comme lorsque les premières commencèrent à arriver. Elles parlaient à voix basse de choses et d'autres : de cours, de magie, de garçons. Liliane sentit que l'une d'elles s'approchait d'elle.

- Lili, tu dors ? Murmura Angelina Johnson.

- J'essaie, répondit doucement Liliane.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Angelina reprit, encore plus bas :

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas descendue dîner ?

- Je crois que je suis malade, répondit d'emblée Liliane pour mettre un terme à ses questions.

- George m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir, reprit Angelina.

La réponse de Liliane fusa aussitôt :

- Et bien, il peut attendre longtemps.

Angelina fut surprise par cette réponse un brin cinglante, mais elle préféra ne pas insister. Alors elle s'éloigna, laissant Liliane face à elle-même.

Oh que oui, il allait attendre longtemps. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête de leur pardonner. Cela lui semblait même inconcevable : personne n'aimait être pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas, et ils avaient hélas pris Liliane pour une idiote. Mais ils ne la connaissaient pas si bien que ça : avec elle, c'était œil pour œil, dent pour dent, surtout quand quelqu'un osait franchir ses barrières sans son autorisation.

Sur ces sombres pensées, elle finit par s'endormir, bien tard dans la nuit.

Il aimait Liliane, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Du moins, ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Il aimait ses grands yeux bleus, tantôt rieurs, tantôt rêveurs, et parfois même en colère. Il aimait sa détermination, il aimait cette manière qu'elle avait de se dresser contre son père, de répondre à Ombrage. Et ce qu'il admirait par-dessus tout, c'était ce combat qu'elle menait contre elle-même. Cette rage qui la faisait sans cesse prendre le taureau par les cornes, et ainsi dire non à son côté obscur. Et pourtant, le côté obscur, elle le côtoyait chaque jour, elle avait même failli le rejoindre. Mais elle avait refusé … Et elle avait payé. Elle n'avait pourtant que onze ans à cette époque là, mais elle était déjà quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de courageux. Quelqu'un avec de la personnalité. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle : il n'avait pas réellement conscience de l'impacte que ça pouvait avoir sur elle et sur la communauté des mangemorts : il n'avait que neuf ans à l'époque. Et pourtant, Liliane avait fait parler d'elle pendant un bon moment. Avant que son père prenne les mesures nécessaires pour étouffer cette affaire. Il avait fait appel à Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback.

Edouard Durose était un homme cruel. De tous les mangemorts, il devait être l'un des plus redoutables. Il agissait tout en finesse, préférant torturer psychologiquement ses victimes, leur empoisonnant l'esprit petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent folles et qu'elles supplient Edouard de les tuer. Liliane le savait. Et Liliane le détestait pour ça. Elle lui en voulait aussi beaucoup. Parce qu'il l'avait punie de cette manière. Pour avoir oser défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour ne pas lui avoir fait allégeance. Et pour avoir sali l'image de la famille Durose.

Tout ça, Drago le savait. Et il le savait précisément parce que son père lui avait raconté l'histoire de Liliane, et qu'il l'avait invité à ne jamais faire comme elle. Il ne devait pas suivre son exemple, car sinon … Peut-être subirait-il le même sort. Mais ce que Drago n'avait pas prévu, c'était justement d'aimer cette fille. Et il se rongeait déjà les ongles à l'idée de savoir ce qui l'attendait s'il cédait. Mais d'un autre côté, il était tout autant terrifié à l'idée de dire à Liliane … Qu'il faisait maintenant parti de la brigade inquisitoriale. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas besoin de lui dire, elle lirait en lui. Et là, ce serait terminé, il le savait. Liliane ne prenait jamais de doubles mesures. C'était tout ou rien. Ses choix étaient tranchés, et elle ne revenait jamais dessus. Il l'avait appris au fil des jours, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

- Drago attention, tu vas finir par avoir le nez dans ton assiette !

Drago releva brusquement la tête vers Pansy.

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il balaya la Grande Salle du regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Liliane, mais il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Elle devait avoir passé son temps avec ce crétin de Weasley, encore en convalescence à l'infirmerie. Mais lorsqu'il vit George assis à la table d'en face avec sa sœur et Ron, il commença à se poser des questions : c'était curieux que Liliane ne soit pas avec lui.

- Encore en train de penser à Durose, c'est ça ? Cracha Pansy en voyant que Drago ne lui accordait aucune attention.

- Elle s'appelle Liliane, Pansy … Tu te rends compte si je t'appelais Parkinson ?

Pansy eut un rire forcé.

- Dans ce cas là, appel Potter, Harry !

Drago ignora la remarque de Pansy : Liliane venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle regardait droit devant elle, et avait le teint drôlement pâle, contrairement à d'habitude. Drago pensait qu'elle allait rejoindre les trois Weasley, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit : elle passa devant George sans lui adresser un seul regard et partit s'assoir au bout de la table, avec la Loufoqua Lovegood et Londubat. Drago nota que George avait baissé le regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Drago ! Je te parle ! S'énerva Pansy.

- Pardon !

Il tourna les yeux vers Pansy et fit un effort pour ne pas de nouveau porter son attention sur les trois Weasley devant lui.

- Je te disais qu'il fallait qu'on soit très attentifs à partir de maintenant, dit Pansy d'une voix sèche, le professeur Ombrage nous a demandé de veiller à ce qu'aucune organisation illicite ne se forme. Et si c'est de cette manière que tu comptes être attentif, c'est plutôt mal parti !

- Excuse-moi, je suis pas trop dans mon assiette en ce moment …

- Tu le serais plus si tu restais loin de cette Durose !

- Liliane ! Corrigea Drago.

Il se mordit ensuite la joue : il était certain que Liliane l'avait entendu, même si elle était loin de lui.

- Tu m'agaces Drago, dit Pansy en se levant, tu ne jures que par cette fille … Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que toi et elle, c'est juste un rêve ? Réveille-toi Drago, vous êtes trop différents !

Pansy débarrassa son couvert puis quitta la Grande Salle, plantant Drago au milieu de la table des Serpentards. Pantois, il se leva à son tour. A quelques mètres de lui, Liliane avait cessé de parler et le fixait avec des yeux noirs.

_« Désolé » _

Elle l'avait entendu, il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Pansy avait raison, ils étaient trop différents, et ce n'était pas leur environnement commun qui les rapprocherait. Drago détourna le regard, puis sortit à son tour de la Grande Salle.

La semaine touchait à sa fin lorsque Liliane eut l'idée d'enfreindre le règlement d'Ombrage une nouvelle fois.

Fred avait repris connaissance mercredi après-midi, elle l'avait appris par Ginny il pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie dimanche soir. En revanche, elle n'était pas allée le voir. Tout Poudlard avait dû aller prendre de ses nouvelles et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se demandait s'il avait dit la vérité. Il semblait que non, puisque personne n'était encore en train de pointer Liliane du doigt.

Elle avait aussi pris soin de ne pas se tenir trop près de George, elle sentait qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, mais à tel point qu'il ne savait même pas comment aborder Liliane. Surtout parce qu'elle le fuyait. Elle s'était réfugiée dans ses livres et dans ses cours, pour oublier un peu. Elle avait énormément travaillé cette semaine, et avait d'ailleurs eu la meilleure note en potion et en sortilège. Au moins elle avait ça, puisqu'elle n'avait plus les jumeaux …

Neville lui avait aussi passé un message : l'Armée de Dumbledore avait trouvé un quartier général. Il s'agissait de la Salle sur Demande, une salle cachée que seuls ceux qui en avait besoin pouvaient découvrir. Neville l'avait décelée lorsqu'il s'était fait bousculer par Crabbe et Goyle, et qu'il cherchait un coin où se cacher. Le premier cours aurait lieu samedi, en fin d'après-midi.

Liliane n'avait pas non plus vu Drago de la semaine, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient l'air de tous les deux penser la même chose sur ce qu'il allait se passer : ils allaient de toute manière être séparés par leurs différences. Liliane s'était un peu résignée, même si elle était encore une fois déçue. Là aussi, elle avait trop espéré, mais ses illusions avaient mis du temps avant de s'évaporer.

Ce soir-là, elle était dans la salle commune, allongée dans le canapé. Elle lisait un livre en attendant que la salle soit complètement vidée. Il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-trois heures trente, et les derniers élèves étaient finalement partis se coucher. Le feu commençait à s'éteindre, et elle repensa à sa première nuit à Poudlard : elle l'avait passée en majeure partie dans la salle commune, à attendre que le feu se soit complètement éteint. C'était ce jour là qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Neville … Et de Peeves.

Elle se redressa pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait bien personne, puis elle enfila ses chaussures. Chaussures qui, d'ailleurs, commençaient à être trop petites pour elle. Elle prit sa baguette et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Elle était quand même bien téméraire.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, un drôle de petit grésillement attira son attention. Elle se retourna, et la salle commune se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière de la lune l'éclairait, et lui donnait une étrange pâleur bleutée, le même bleu que les yeux de Liliane.

Quelqu'un l'avait repérée, c'était certain. Elle retint sa respiration en attendant que la voix du professeur McGonagall s'élève et lui inflige une retenue. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il se passa. Ce qu'il se passa fut … Etonnant.

Une toute petite lumière brillait au fond de la salle commune. Au début, Liliane crut que c'était un lumos, mais la petite boule de lumière se déplaçait vers elle dans cet étrange crépitement. Liliane ne bougeait pas, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. La lumière arriva en face d'elle et atteignit presque son bout du nez, ce qui la fit loucher. Elle secoua la tête et balaya l'air de la main. La petite lueur se mit alors à danser autour d'elle, puis elle se dédoubla. Puis elle tripla. Dix petites lucioles finirent par l'entourer et tourner autour d'elle dans un concert de grésillements.

Liliane ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait se débarrasser de ce drôle de sortilège au plus vite pour pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, mais les lumières se rassemblèrent toutes d'un coup, formant comme une étoile au-dessus d'elle. Fascinée, Liliane en oublia sa baguette. Elle regardait sans bouger.

Et alors que la lumière de l'étoile ne cessait de s'intensifier, elle éclata en une multitude de paillettes qui se reflétèrent dans ses yeux. Et toutes ces petites étincelles se rassemblèrent finalement pour former un mot. Un tout petit mot de rien du tout. Mais qui signifiait pourtant beaucoup :

_« Pardon »_

Liliane sentit une étrange émotion l'envahir, et alors que le mot s'évanouissait déjà dans la pénombre, les étincelles se reformèrent : une boule de neige alla virevolter dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, les faisant se soulever et s'emmêler. Puis la boule de neige étincelante alla mourir sur le sommet de sa tête.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque la lumière réapparut dans la salle commune. Ses yeux étaient un peu humides et elle dût se les frotter. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, encore étonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son cœur battait très vite dans sa cage thoracique.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux … Dit George, qui finit enfin par se montrer.

Liliane ne le regarda pas tout de suite. Elle essayait de se calmer, de faire un peu le tri dans ses émotions. Contrairement à son habitude, George ne fit rien. Il attendit juste que Liliane lève les yeux vers lui et lui réponde.

- Je m'y attendais tellement pas … Finit par répondre Liliane.

George sourit timidement, puis marcha lentement vers elle, encore sur ses gardes.

- C'est l'idée de Fred, expliqua-t-il tout en continuant à s'approcher, il m'a dit que ça pourrait peut-être fonctionner …

Confuse, Liliane se concentra sur ses chaussures. Il y eut un moment de silence gênant : tous deux hésitaient à parler. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi se dire, même s'ils en brûlaient d'envie.

- Heu … Tu sais Lili, débuta George, la voix un peu tremblante, on ne voulait pas … Enfin, on ne cherchait pas à te faire du mal en faisant ça … C'est juste que …

Il bafouillait et cherchait ses mots.

- Si on a fait ça, ce n'était pas par méchanceté. On n'avait pas de mauvaises attentions, on voulait juste savoir ce que tu nous cachais … Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi tu avais besoin de boire ça … A aucun moment, on a voulu te prendre pour une idiote, ou même t'embobiner dans une de nos mauvaises blagues …

Liliane releva la tête vers lui et le regarda : il était sincère.

- On t'aime bien Fred et moi, et on n'a pas très bien calculé notre coup … On a franchement été cons, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on te l'accorde … Ce n'était pas réfléchi du tout ce qu'il a fait, Fred … Mais … On ne veut pas que tu penses qu'on fait parti de ces gens qui se foutent continuellement du monde … Même si c'est parfois dur à croire.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie en disant ça, et Liliane eut un pincement au cœur.

- S'il te plait Lili, murmura George, Fred et moi, on a passé deux jours sur notre petit feu d'artifice, on l'a fait spécialement pour toi … On est vraiment désolés …

Liliane fronça les sourcils, puis glissa contre le mur et finit par s'assoir en soupirant.

- Comment tu veux que je continue à faire la tête après ça ? S'exclama-t-elle, désespérée.

George s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas, répondit-il.

Liliane pinça les lèvres.

- Tu nous en veux toujours ? Demanda timidement George.

Liliane secoua la tête :

- Je vous en voudrais toujours un peu, parce que Fred aurait très bien pu y passer, et si c'était arrivé, je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Et je vous en veux aussi pour avoir manigancé derrière mon dos. Mais je vous en veux surtout … Parce que justement jamais je ne pourrais vraiment vous en vouloir.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Vous allez finir par me rendre folle !

- Tu nous rends dingues aussi, je te rassure, répliqua George en riant.

Liliane le regarda, un éclat de malice dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, il me semble que nous sommes quittes.

- Pas tout à fait, dit George en se relevant.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Liliane lui demanda ce qu'il entendait par là.

- Toi et moi, on est quittes, mais toi et Fred, c'est autre chose.

Liliane plissa les yeux.

- Comment tu sais que c'est ça que je voulais faire ?

- Mine de rien, je commence un peu à cerner le spécimen, dit George en rigolant.

- Tu m'espionnes en fait, c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne t'espionne pas, je fais attention.

Touchée par cette remarque, Liliane lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Décidément non, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas _leur_ en vouloir.

- On y va du coup ? Demanda George en s'avançant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

- Aller où ?

- Mais enfin, voir Fred à l'infirmerie.


End file.
